Disease
by Mel A.T
Summary: [Tradução de Disease]Hiei é o maior e mais cobiçado solteiro milionário do país. Quando contrata uma nova empregada para limpar os quartos da mansão onde vive, ela é a última pessoa que ele espera que vire seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.[HieixBotan]
1. Seja Bem Vinda À Mansão Jaganshi

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, e por sinal, nem essa história ; eu só traduzo**

J.J-A idéia para essa história veio depois que eu li um romance de 1.700s. Realmente não tem nada a ver com essa fic. Engraçado de onde surge a inspiração, né?

Bem, pra começar, eu estou muito interessada nesta história, então atualizações deverão ocorrer regularmente. Mas nós todos sabemos que muitos autores falam isso...

De qualquer forma, por favor, aproveite.

Mel - Tive vontade de traduzir essa história porque H/B não é um par muito comum por aqui, e se eu decidi traduzir quer dizer que eu não irei abandonar a fic, pelo contrário vou começar a passar outras para o português.

Curiosidade: No começo, a história se chamava 'As Lovers Go' (Como Amantes Vão), porém no sexto capítulo a autora mudou para 'Disease' (Doença), nome de uma música do Matchbox Twenty. Essa mudança ocorreu porque ela achou que a letra da música combinava com a situação de Hiei e Botan. Ah! Eu não traduzi o título por causa disso!

Tradução: Quem pegar a história original e comparar com esta perceberá pequenas mudanças, feitas para evitar repetições e deixar o texto mais claro. Eu tentei colocar algumas expressões locais de uma forma que melhor se encaixassem com as nossas, mas não se preocupem, elas estarão devidamente enumeradas e sua forma inicial estará no fim da página, então se alguém souber o significado de uma delas me avise para que eu saiba que acertei ou corrija meu erro. Desculpas antecipadas pelas palavras cujo significado eu na achei (juro que pesquisei) e se algum trecho ficou confuso ou repetitivo. Em ambos os casos, peço novamente que me avisem e agradeceria muito se, quem souber, me desse a tradução das palavras que eu não consegui passar para o português. Tá, eu já falei demais, vamos ao que interessa.

**Disease**

**By: J.J. Banks**

_You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go_

_No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart_

_I got a **disease**  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a **disease**_

_Feels like you're making a mess  
You're hell on wheels in a black dress  
You drove me to the fire  
And left me there to burn_

_I got a **disease  
**Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy_

_I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a **disease**_

_I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my **disease  
**Yeah well free of my **disease  
**Free of my **disease **_

"O meu De – Isso é uma teia de aranha?"

Hiei levantou o olhar do livro. Ele virou-se entediado para onde Kurama estava estendido com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

Kurama girou e encarou-o. "Isso é completamente nojento, Hiei. Todo o último andar parece que não tem sido limpo há semanas."

Hiei estreitou seus olhos, franzindo defensivamente. "Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para limpeza. Essa estúpida companhia toma todo o meu tempo disponível."

"Então deixe as empregadas subirem aqui de vez em quando!" o ruivo gritou em exasperação.

"Não."

A resposta era tranqüila, mas inquestionável.

O último andar era seu santuário. Onde ele podia viver e escapar, sem ter que olhar constantemente sobre seu ombro e observar cada passo dado. Se ninguém tinha permissão de subir até ali, logo não havia motivo para temer o que alguém poderia ver.

"E se for só uma pessoa?" A voz de Kurama interrompeu seu devaneio.

"O que?"

"Sim..." Kurama começou a andar de lá para cá e Hiei era quase capaz de ver as engrenagens girando em sua mente. Ele falou como se Hiei nem estivesse lá. "Só uma pessoa. Seu trabalho seria fácil, só precisaria limpar o último andar. Alguém sem nenhuma ligação com o mundo dos negócios ou demoníaco. Alguém levemente ingênuo..."

"Kurama..." Hiei começou em tom de aviso.

"Os riscos são praticamente não-existente." Kurama encarou-o. Vendo a expressão desagradável no rosto do outro ele sorriu com afetação. " Ou você aceita, ou irei força-lo a passar uma hora limpando todos os dias."

Hiei fez carranca. Ele passou vários minutos tentando, infrutiferamente, pensar em uma maneira de escapar dessa. Não sendo capaz de criar nada, ele rosnou em resposta, "Eu quero a melhor."

"Claro," Kurama replicou com um sorriso.

Hiei deu um longo, amargo suspiro antes de resmungar, "Tudo bem."

Assim que seu assistente ruivo virou-se e saiu, Hiei teve o profundo pressentimento de que havia concordado com muito mais problema do que uma hora de trabalho valia.

**Capítulo Um**

**Seja Bem Vinda À Mansão Jaganshi**

-----------------------------------

-----------------------

_Faça um bom contato visual, sorria, aja respeitosamente, chame-o de senhor, não fique nervosa, porque senão você vai começar a torcer suas mãos..._

Botan correu todos os típicos critérios de empregada em sua mente. Esse era seu maior trabalho, e ela certamente não queria estragar tudo por uma estúpida escorregada da sua língua. Sr. Jaganshi a havia contratado através do seu referencial, então ela teria que corresponder às expectativas, que não incluíam uma nervosa e trinante garota.

Mas ela _estava _nervosa. Seus dedos estavam vermelhos e inchados porque não havia parado de torcê-los desde que entrara na limusine. Bem, talvez antes de entrar na limusine, porque ela ficou tão chocada pelo fato de que estaria andando em uma que começou a torcê-los antes.

Havia sido uma agradável surpresa. Todos os seus chefes anteriores não haviam se incomodado em mandar uma carona a ela, muito menos uma limusine. De fato, a maioria deles não havia sido rico o bastante para alugar uma em primeiro lugar. Espera... Isso era alugado?

"Licença?" Ela se inclinou na direção da janela aberta onde poderia ver o chofer. "Essa limusine é alugada?"

O jovem ergueu a cabeça para traz um pouco antes de soltar uma risada alta. Ele estava rindo dela. "Alugada? Você esta brincando senhorita?" Ele deu um sorriso largo. "Fora as doze limusines do Sr.Jaganshi, das quais ele **_é dono_**, essa aqui é normalmente usada para pegar seus novos empregados e outras pessoas de negócios com as quais ele trabalha."

O queixo de Botan caiu. Ele era dono de **_doze_** limusines? Minha Nossa, e ela ficaria impressionada com meramente uma. Ela olhou para o chique interior de couro ao seu redor. Ele havia pelo menos estado nessa, se era somente para pegar outras pessoas?

O chofer viu sua expressão de surpresa e riu de novo. "Não está acostumada a trabalhar para a outra metade, é?"

Ela silenciosamente balançou a cabeça, subitamente adotando todo um novo significado para a palavra 'nervosa'.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Nós todos estivemos lá uma vez." Ele roubou uma imagem dela pelo retrovisor. "A propósito, meu nome é Yusuke."

"Botan," ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Sou uma empregada."

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em uma surpresa interessada. "Você é a nova empregada? Aquela para o último andar?"

"Ùltimo andar?" ela perguntou preocupada. "Isso é ruim?"

"Oh, não, não é ruim. O último andar é onde estão os quartos onde o Sr. Jaganshi mora, seu escritório, quarto, esse tipo de coisa. Normalmente ele não deixa ninguém subir até lá, mas ele está ficando muito ocupado, seu assistente finalmente o convenceu a contratar alguém para manter as coisas limpas e habitáveis por ali."

"Oh..." ela murmurou, pensando em quão fácil seu trabalho seria se ela só tivesse que limpar um andar.

"Hei, olha," Yusuke disse, olhando para fora em sua janela. "Chegamos."

Botan apressou-se para a janela a sua esquerda, se sentindo uma criança de cinco anos de idade com suas palmas pressionadas contra o vidro, abaixando-se e inclinando sua cabeça para cima, em uma tentativa de ver o topo da casa.

Bom, não. Casa era um eufemismo. Sua garganta ficou seca e, se ela não estivesse sentada, seus joelhos a trairiam. Era mais como se estivesse tentando ver o topo da maior, mais exuberante mansão que já vira em vida.

De repente, 'um andar' pareceu uma tarefa muito incomoda para dar conta sozinha.

"Uau," ela manejou a dizer sem ar.

Enquanto eles diminuíam a velocidade para parar em frente ao enorme portão de aço, yusuke disse, "Seja bem vinda à mansão Jaganshi."

Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram quando o grande portão se abriu com um rangido, permitindo a passagem da lustrosa limusine. Eles rodaram através da extensa entrada da garagem, com Botan olhando boquiaberta para a paisagem e as numerosas estátuas e fontes. Eles chegaram ao que Botan supôs ser à entrada da frente; duas enormes portas de carvalho no topo de um lance de escada de pedras, guardada em cada lado por dois leões alados.

"Essa é a sua parada." Ela ouviu Yusuke dizer, cortando seu estado de assombro.

"Obrigada." ela olhou inquisitivamente para ele. "Eu simplesmente... vou entrando?"

"È. Deve haver alguém esperando por você"

"Certo."

Ela sorriu agradecida para ele antes de descer da limusine, erguendo de novo sua cabeça para cima para ver o topo da enorme mansão. Ela nem ao menos notou Yusuke ultrapassa-la com sua bagagem em mãos. Quando ele chegou ao final da escada, virou-se e olhou para Botan. "Hei, você vem ou não?"

"O que? Ah, sim!" Ela corou de vergonha e subiu os degraus atrás dele. Yusuke abriu a porta e ela entrou logo em seguida. Assim que Botan observou os arredores, quase que topa em Yusuke, que havia parado para colocar sua mala no chão. Botan tropeçou um pouquinho antes de recuperar seu balanço.

Eles estavam parados em uma ampla sala com uma grande escadaria no centro. O teto era altíssimo e feito de cristais azul claros. Pinturas gigantes revestiam as paredes, e haviam numerosas estátuas e vasos. Várias portas conduziam a outros aposentos e no topo da escadaria existiam dois corredores. O lugar mais parecia um hotel cinco estrelas do que a casa de alguém. Era a invenção estilista no limite – tudo era elegante, tudo era perfeito, tudo era metal, mármore ou vidro.

"È tão... grande."

"Mansões geralmente são."

Ela se virou na direção da calma voz. Era um homem jovem, provavelmente beirando uns trinta anos, com um sedoso cabelo vermelho que era preso para trás em um solto rabo-de-cavalo. Ele estava vestindo um terno verde escuro, que realçavam seus olhos verdes. Ele sorriu suavemente e ofereceu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Sou Kurama, assistente do Sr. Jaganshi."

Ela pegou sua mão nervosamente. "Oi, eu sou Botan. Eu sou a nova-"

"Empregada, sim eu sei. Estou aqui para te mostrar o lugar." Ele se virou para Yusuke, movendo a cabeça um pouco. "Obrigado, Yusuke."

O chofer deu um grande sorriso e saudou. "Sem problema." Ele piscou para Botan. "Boa Sorte."

"Brigado," ela disse fracamente enquanto ele saia pela porta.

"Agora" Kurama disse. "Alguém vai tomar conta das suas coisas, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Deixe-me mostrá-la o quarto onde você vai ficar e o local onde você vai trabalhar."

Ela o seguiu escada acima obedientemente. Quando alcançaram o topo, ele apontou para a direita. "Esse corredor é o alojamento dos serviçais, onde se encontram a maioria dos empregados."

Botan fez um aceno com a cabeça, pensando que seria ali que ele lhe mostraria seu quarto, mas para sua surpresa ele virou para a esquerda. "A maioria dos compartimentos principais ficam no andar de baixo. A cozinha, a sala de jantar, o salão de baile, a sala de entretenimento, e assim por diante. Aqui em cima é onde a maioria dos quartos disponíveis estão, o quarto de costura" ele apontava para os respectivos cômodos à medida que os dois iam andando, "a sala de conferência, a biblioteca, vários banheiros..."

Botan sentiu sua cabeça ficar tonta enquanto tentava lembrar onde tudo se encontrava. Não importava o quanto que ela se esforçasse, ela sabia que ia esquecer. Kurama virou um canto e eles chegaram a um amplo aposento sem nenhum vão, mas com muitas entradas para outros corredores. "Essa é a que nós chamamos de sala principal."

Havia vários sofás, estantes de livros, e um fogo crepitando em uma grande lareira de pedra na parede norte. Mas a coisa na qual Botan estava mais interessada era uma escadaria em espiral elaboradamente decorada, que ficava em um canto distante.

Ela tinha que levar para o último andar. Suas suspeitas só foram confirmadas quando Kurama começou a andar em direção a escadaria. Em seu final havia uma porta, que Kurama empurrou cuidadosamente, com Botan seguindo-o timidamente atrás.

Existia somente um corredor, porém este era comprido e Botan mal conseguia ver seu fim.

"Este é o último andar," Kurama disse. "Você vai ser a encarregada pela manutenção e limpeza de tudo isso aqui." Ele lhe lançou um olhar de mal-estar. "Está bem?"

Botan saiu subitamente de seu assombrado devaneio. "O que? Sim, claro. Com nada para fazer o dia todo senão limpar tenho certeza que vou ter tempo suficiente para todos os... er, quantos quartos houverem aqui."

"Doze. Seis em cada lado."

"Certo. Doze."

Kurama suspirou. "Provavelmente nem doze. Venha deixe-me te mostrar o lugar." Ele começou com a primeira porta a direita. "Esta é a biblioteca particular do Hiei."

Botan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Hiei?"

Kurama estremeceu pelo seu próprio erro, rosnando levemente. "Quero dizer Sr. Jaganshi. Como seu assistente sou permitido a chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome." Ele lhe lançou um olhar cuidadoso. "Você provavelmente deveria continuar se referindo a ele como Sr. Jaganshi."

"Claro," ela disse rapidamente "eu não estava pensando em chamá-lo de outro modo."

"Bom. Agora de volta a biblioteca. Esse vai ser um dos quartos que você deverá limpar todos os dias." Ele segurou a porta, mantendo-a aberta para que a menina entrasse. Era menor, mas isso já era esperado já que era para uma pessoa somente. Várias poltronas de couro estavam posicionadas em volta de uma lareira, e uma bonita mesa de centro estava no meio da sala, com um grande globo que girava em cima.

Ela acenou com a cabeça demonstrando que havia entendido e ele fechou a porta. "A sua esquerda fica o escritório. Outro lugar que necessita ser limpo todos os dias." Ele abriu aquela porta, revelando um espaçoso quarto com uma grande e bagunçada escrivaninha. "È melhor deixar a escrivaninha dele em paz, mas você ainda precisa tirar o pó, passar o aspirador, o que quer que seja; em tudo."

"Claro."

Ele se moveu para a próxima fileira de aposentos. "A sua direita está a sala de conferência." Era um quarto que possuía uma longa e estreita mesa, com chiques cadeiras giratórias ao seu redor. "Não é usada muito regularmente e não está tão desarrumada, então limpe-a duas ou três vezes por semana. A sala a esquerda é tipo uma sala de estar. Também não é muito utilizada, mas às vezes tem comida e companhia, então certifique-se de limpá-la ou checa-la quatro ou cinco vezes por semana."

Botan notou que havia uma enorme televisão com tela de plasma em uma parede distante. Kurama a pegou encarando e riu consigo mesmo. "Ele nem ao menos usa isso, mas dá uma aparência maneira, e como ele pode se dar ao luxo, então aqui está."

Botan deu risadinhas. Talvez ela **_tivesse _**que assistir de vez em quando.

Eles deixaram o quarto e foram para os próximos dois. "Esses são os quartos de hóspedes. Um deles é para qualquer companhia que ele tiver para passar a noite. Às vezes a irmã dele, às vezes eu, de qualquer forma... O outro quarto de hóspedes é aqui, onde você vai ficar."

O queixo de Botan caiu. "E - Eu? Meu quarto é aqui em cima?"

"Nós achamos que fosse lógico," Kurama disse um pouquinho divertido. "Já que é aqui que você vai passar a maior do seu tempo."

"Cl – Claro..." ela gaguejou, tentando esconder sua surpresa, e especialmente a nova onda de nervosismo. Ela não havia pensado que moraria no mesmo andar que o mestre da casa, muito menos no mesmo corredor.

"Os próximos cômodos são dois banheiros. Um é para os hóspedes, para você em outras palavras, e o outro é do Sr. Jaganshi."

Botan parou, "Eu tenho . . . ."

"Sim," Kurama deu um sorriso de desculpa. "Você vai limpar o banheiro dele. Ele nunca o limpa por si."

"Diariamente."

"Correto."

Botan suspirou. Ela sabia que era parte do trabalho, mas mesmo assim sentia-se incomodada tendo que passar pelo banheiro privado de um homem. Ela nunca havia sido uma empregada **_particular _**antes. Muito menos a empregada particular de um solteiro milionário. Não que a parte do solteiro fosse importante. **_Lógico _**que não era importante.

Kurama apontou para a próxima porta que ficava logo após o banheiro do Sr. Jaganshi. "Esse é o quarto do Sr. Jaganshi. Outro lugar que você precisa limpar." Nesse momento ele lhe lançou um olhar severo. "Eu espero que saiba que você não deve tocar em nenhuma das coisas dele. Você só será permitida a isso se ele autorizar, e se qualquer coisa acabar desaparecendo, aliás, se qualquer coisa acabar sendo roubada, você será mandada para a prisão assim como-"

Nesse ponto, Botan sentiu a necessidade de se defender. "Com todo o respeito, Kurama, esse não é o meu primeiro serviço. Eu conheço as regra. Eu não sou estúpida." Ela lhe deu um olhar frio para rivalizar com o dele.

Os olhos de Kurama se arregalaram em surpresa e ele corou um pouco. Ele piscou antes de soltar uma risada nervosa. "Eu peço desculpas. Você está certa. Nós fomos muito seletivos em relação a quem contrataríamos para esse trabalho, e se referiram a você como uma das melhores, mais confiáveis e honestas."

O olhar gelado desapareceu e ela corou bonito. "Obrigada."

Não querendo criar um silêncio constrangedor, Botan tossiu um pouco por um momento e movimentou sua cabeça na direção das três últimas portas. "E essas três?"

O rosto de Kurama ficou sério. "Essas estão fora do limite. Elas estarão trancadas o tempo todo. Somente se Hiei, er... Sr. Jaganshi conceder você poderá limpá-las."

Botan concordou movendo levemente a cabeça. Ela só teria que limpar nove quartos. Alguns não precisavam ser limpos diariamente e dois deles eram seus próprios quarto e banheiro. Seu trabalho realmente ia ser fácil.

"Agora, a última parte do seu serviço..."

Talvez ela tenha falado cedo demais.

"È um pouco difícil de explicar. Sr. Jaganshi nunca deixou nenhum empregado trabalhar aqui, mas agora que ele liberou, praticamente tudo cai sobre você."

Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não estou compreendendo."

"Bem, você vai ser uma empregada, mas em todo o sentido da palavra. Tipo assim, se o Sr. Jaganshi te pede um favor, você precisara atendê-lo imediatamente. Tipo um..."

"Um mordomo?"

"Isso." Kurama sorriu. "Mas só se ele pedir para ser servido. Geralmente ele prefere ser deixado em paz."

Sim. Definitivamente ela era uma empregada particular. Ela manejou um sorriso fraco. "Tudo bem."

"Bom." Kurama colocou a mão no seu ombro e a guiou de volta para o quarto de hóspedes que ficava na parte direita do corredor – agora seu quarto. "Por que você não se adapta? O café da manhã é sempre as sete no andar de baixo, na cozinha. Se amanhã você tiver qualquer dúvida, tente me achar e eu irei ajudá-la."

"Brigada, Kurama."

"Por nada." Ele sorriu pela última vez e deu um apertou seu ombro antes de virar e sair andando.

Botan o observou até que ele desaparecesse através da porta do final do corredor. Ela abriu a porta do seu quarto, deu um passo para dentro cautelosamente, não sabendo exatamente o que esperar. "Oh . . .meu . . ."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram a medida que adentrava no quarto, boca aberta em admiração. Era **_enorme! _**Existia uma boa chance de que ela conseguisse colocar seu velho apartamento nesse quarto. Havia uma cama de casalno meio,quatro postes altos seguravam uma cortina branca e translúcida que vestia o alto de sua cama elegantemente. O edredom era branco e um intricado de pérolas tinha sido costurado em toda sua parte superior.

Sua aparência era tão bela, que ela poderia pensar que havia entrado no quarto do Sr. Jaghanshi por acidente, exceto que tudo ali era muito feminino para ser o quarto de um homem. O carpete sob seus pés era luxuoso, e ela hesitou por um momento antes de tirar seus sapatos e meias para senti-lo abaixo de seus pés descalços.

Ela não pode refrear o grito feminino que escapou dos seus lábios quando correu pelo seu quarto e saltou em direção a sua cama. Botan soltou uma risada no momento em que quicou para cima, efetivamente arruinando o capricho com o qual a cama fora arrumada quando os cobertores levantaram e aterrissaram em cima dela. Um pouco ofegante Botan se apoiou em seus cotovelos. "Wow... que colchão mole."

Mas **_quão _**mole?

Ela se pôs de pé com dificuldade e pulou o mais alto que podia. A garota caiu sentada, não muito graciosamente, antes de subir novamente uns bons quatro pés. Ela guinchou com prazer enquanto os saltos gradualmente cessavam e terminou sentada em uma pilha de lençóis, almofadas e cobertores.

Botan deu risadinhas, recuperando seu fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que observava o quarto novamente. Ela nunca havia pensado que ficaria em um aposento como esse para morar nele e não para limpá-lo. Claro que seria necessário arrumar esse também, mas este**_ era seu _**quarto. Onde ela viveria

"Caraca" (1)

Botan despencou de volta na cama, estendendo bem os braços. Ela ainda mal podia acreditar. Ninguém a tinha contado que Sr. Jaganshi era um milionário. Sua velha agência a havia chamado com uma nova oferta de trabalho, dizendo que um homem solteiro precisava de alguém para limpar os cômodos que em ele habitava, já que nunca encontrava tempo para fazê-lo.

Claro, ela havia suspeitado que ele fosse rico quando a avisaram de que ele tinha mandado alguém para lhe dar uma carona (cujo carro acabou sendo uma limusine, uma das doze que lhe pertenciam). Mas ela não havia esperado tudo isso. Não mesmo.

Botan sentou-se com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Mas para quem estava trabalhando de qualquer forma? Normalmente ela fazia questão de saber, para não ter que acabar limpando a casa de algum assassino em série psicopata, mas naquele momento ela tinha acabado de perder seu apartamento e estava beirando a falência... Ela teria aceitado qualquer emprego.

Mas ela havia pegado esse trabalho. Casa e comida paga, para não mencionar qualquer imposto de renda que tivesse (que provavelmente não era nada magro). Seu rosto se iluminou a esse pensamento. Poderia começar a economizar dinheiro. E quando tivesse o suficiente, poderia comprar um novo apartamento e voltar a pintar. Sua verdadeira paixão.

Maravilhada com a idéia de não precisar mais limpar,Botan saiu da cama e passou a explorar seu quarto. Havia duas grandes janelas de loureiro, uma em cada lado da cama, ela se adiantou para a que ficava do lado esquerdo e empurrou as cortinas. Botan soltou um grito abafado.

Então esse era o quintal da mansão Jaganshi. Era três vezes maior que o espaço da fachada. De sua janela dava para ver um pequeno estábulo, quadras de tênis, uma piscina gigante (completa com três banheiras térmicas) e várias trilhas que atravessavam os jardins. Os jardins eram constituídos principalmente por rosas, mas existiam variadas plantas e árvores, assim como fontes e estátuas.

Assustada com tanta riqueza, mas já se acostumando com o sentimento, Botan retrocedeu, retornando para seu quarto. Não havia armário, então ela suspeitou que ele estivesse no banheiro. Existia uma mesa com um abajur decorativo ao lado, em cima da mesa havia algo que ela não conseguiu identificar. Curiosidade levando a melhor, a menina andou em sua direção.

Quando se aproximou, ela inspirou rapidamente, capaz de reconhecer o que o estranho objeto era. "È um laptop." Botan se inclinou para chegar mais perto. "Eu nunca nem ao menos fui dona de um computador! E aqui está um dos tipos mais caros, na minha mesa! Eu teria ficado satisfeita com uma balinha de menta no meu travesseiro..."

Ver essa incrível peça de tecnologia lhe deu uma idéia. Despencando na cadeira, ela abriu rapidamente o laptop, esperando que ele ligasse. Não foi necessário muita espera. Ele abriu em segundos com um pequeno tinido animado, 'Bem Vindo!'

Botan abriu a internet e achou a caixa de pesquisa. Era hora de descobrir um pouco mais sobre seu novo chefe. Ela velozmente digitou, 'Hiei Jaganshi', no pequeno espaço e esperou pelos resultados.

Ela clicou no primeiro intitulado, 'IMPÉRIO JAGANSHI SE EXPANDINDO'. Era um artigo de um jornal.

_Hiei Jaganshi, o mais novo dono da suposta indústria de armas, outrora pertencente aos irmãos Toguro, fez outro acordo bem sucedido, ganhando pelo menos 13milhões com a sociedade anônima Russian. _

_Weaponry Inc. tem ficado incrivelmente lucrativa desde que Sr. Jaganshi assumiu o controle. Correm rumores de que esse jovem solteiro está à beira de construir outra arma, que logo será aberta para o mercado._

_Sr. Jaganshi foi o responsável pela construção do foguete Titanium I, assim como a mini-pistola automática. Uma pistola tão poderosa quanto a original, mas capaz de caber no seu bolso._

O artigo continuava falando de mais negócios que foram fechados, e como a indústria do Sr. Jaganshi estava ganhando lucros enormes, blaaa blaaa blaaa...

Então ele era um empresário. Ela deveria ter adivinhado – a maioria dos milionários são.Ele é obviamente esperto, e bom no que fazia.

Ela suspirou e abaixou seu queixo para a palma de sua mão. Não havia nenhuma figura. Mas quão difícil seria fotografar um homem de negócios? Lentamente uma imagem foi se criando na mente de Botan. Calvo, terno azul-marinho, um bigode cuidadosamente aparado, talvez um pouco pudgy (3), quem sabe um charuto. . . .

Ela foi subitamente interrompida de seu devaneio quando ouviu o baralho de alguém batendo em sua porta. Botam fechou o laptop com um estalo e ficou de pé. "Entra!"

Kurama abriu a porta, segurando suas duas malas. Ele sorriu encabulado. "Quando eu disse que alguém traria suas coisas até aqui, eu esqueci que ninguém tem permissão para isso."

Botan deu uma risada contida. "Além disso," ele continuou. "Eu esqueci de mencionar um último detalhe. Amanhã, o Sr. Jaganshi pensou que seria melhor conhece-la, já que você possui seu consentimento para acessar seu quarto, escritório e outras áreas particulares. Ele o teria feito hoje, mas ele está fora . . . trabalhando."

"Oh? Tudo bem então," Botan tentou dizer, mas soou mais como um guincho. Ele queria conhecê-la? E se ele não gostasse dela? E se a despedisse no ato? Seus sonhos de ser uma pintora iriam por água abaixo.

Se antes achava que estava nervosa, não era nada comparado ao que sentia agora.

"Não fique nervosa," Kurama pareceu ler sua mente. "Eu sei que ele é um dos melhores partidos no-"

"O que? Não – Eu não estava!" Botan corou furiosamente.

Ele riu. "Certo. Mas sério, você vai se sair bem. Vou tentar estar presente antes do momento de você conhecê-lo, mas se por acaso eu não estiver, lembre-se – ele pode ser muito frio, mas não é ruim por dentro. Não fique intimidada."

Botan franziu as sobrancelhas. Ficaria nervosa por ter que impressioná-lo, mas ele certamente não a intimidaria. Ela nunca tinha sido intimidada pela presença de outra pessoa.

"Não ficarei."

"Bom." Ele olhou em volta. "Gostou do quarto?"

"Se eu gostei? Eu amei!"

Ele deu um sorriso maduro, obviamente satisfeito com sua reação.

"Eu estava indo checar o banheiro quando você chegou," ela disse.

"Bem, não permita que eu interrompa a sua exploração." Ele deu um grande sorriso. "Te vejo amanhã as sete!"

Kurama andou para fora da porta e Botan parou por um momento, escutando o som de seus passos desaparecerem, antes de olhar para sua bagagem. Não levaria muito tempo para desfazer suas malas, mas já eram quase seis horas agora e ela queria tomar um banho. Um bom e relaxante banho. Depois de ver seu quarto, ela esperava um banheiro legal, completo, com boas espuminhas para a Jacuzzi. Botan abriu suas coisas e achou as calças do seu pijama de algodão e uma camiseta velha. Ela também pegou suas roupas de baixo antes de sair a passos rápidos no corredor.

Apesar de saber que o Sr. Jaganshi não estava lá, Botan não conseguia parar de pensar que ele pularia de uma das portas e a despediria por não estar usando sapatos ao algo assim. Ela mentalmente se estapeou. Não havia nem conhecido o cara ainda e já estava preocupada em se encontrar com ele. Estúpido Kurama... Dizendo-a para não ficar intimidada...

Ela chegou ao banheiro dos hóspedes e empurrou a porta devagarzinho. Não era o que Botan esperava.

Era **_muito_** mais do que ela esperava.

Se não soubesse, diria que havia entrado em um spa. A banheira, se é que você pode chamar assim, era de marfim e as torneiras eram lineadas com ouro. Era quase grande o suficiente para conseguir nadar dentro – com, oh sim, várias espumas para a jacuzzi. Havia numerosos óleos e sabonetes em volta, todos de fragrância feminina.

Quarto feminino, banheiro feminino . . . Haveriam eles preparado isso para ela? Ou todos os quartos de hóspedes eram estilizados para mulheres?

Bom, ela certamente não estava reclamando. Botan tirou seu tempo enchendo a banheira com água fumegante, enriquecendo-a com a fragrância que tinha escolhido: baunilha francesa. Tirou suas roupas devagar, apreciando o ar úmido e quente, antes de escorregar vagarosamente na água.

Sua pele formigou instantaneamente, e ela mordeu o lábio feliz. Quanto tempo havia passado desde que tinha sido capaz de tomar um banho e relaxar desse jeito? Tempo demais. Toda mulher precisa de algo assim em um espaço regular para manter-se funcionando.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentou-se em um dos bancos construídos nas curvas, cantarolando de boca fechada sua própria interpretação de 'Man, I feel Like A Woman' (Cara, Eu me Sinto Como Uma Mulher). Botan deixou a água perfumada rodopiar carinhosamente em volta de sua pele, exalando suavemente. Ela flutuou, perdendo a noção do tempo.

Seu próximo pensamento consciente foi sobre a sensação gelada da água. Botan piscou surpresa. Haveria ela estado de molho por tanto tempo que o conteúdo da jacuzzi, que antes quase queimava, tinha se tornado frio? Botan trouxe suas mãos para cima e mirou seus enrugados dedos. Sim, ela havia.

Sentido-se mole e sonolenta, ela se arrastou para fora da água e agarrou uma das grandes e fofas toalhas. A garota suspirou satisfeita e escondeu sua face na superfície macia. "Mmm..."

Botan vestiu seu pijama ruidosamente e andou levemente até a porta. Ela observou os dois lados, quem sabe o por que, e correu a passos rápidos dando uma volta veloz para o seu quarto. Meteu-se na sua cama bagunçada e envolveu tudo o que podia ao seu redor, igual a um casulo. Botan sorriu para si mesma, pensando que definitivamente poderia se acostumar com isso, antes de cair no sono.

A menina foi acordada no meio da noite pelo barulho abafado de uma batida. Ela se sentou em disparada na cama, incerta de que havia ouvido corretamente. O som de outra bancada meramente audível confirmou que aquilo não era um sonho. Seu coração acelerou-se contra seu peito. Será que era um ladrão? Parecia improvável. Com alguém rico como o Sr. Jaganshi, A.K.A (3) , montes de dinheiro para gastar em segurança, invadir essa enorme mansão não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Mesmo assim... Ela engatinhou para fora da cama, atravessando o quarto silenciosamente nas pontas dos pés. Respirou fundo antes de empurrar a porta devagarzinho, metade esperando levar um tiro ou algo do gênero. Ela estava imensamente aliviada de nem ao menos ver o culpado. Na verdade, o corredor parecia misteriosamente silencioso.

Isso foi até ela escutar um gemido de dor.

Prendendo a respiração ela se virou em direção ao som. Havia uma sombreada, negra figura cambaleando pelo corredor. Ou eles estavam bêbados... Ou seriamente feridos. Botan esperava que fosse a primeira opção.

Pensamentos sobre salteadores foram deixando sua mente com rapidez, mas ela se perguntava quem eram, e o que faziam no suposto 'andar proibido'. A figura se chocou contra a parede sem a menor cerimônia para depois endireitar-se novamente. Eles andaram na direção da porta do Sr. Jaganshi, manusearam a maçaneta desajeitadamente e entraram tropeçando no quarto.

Botam mal pode impedir um gritinho abafado de escapar. Eles entraram no quarto do Sr. Jaganshi! Ela achou que deveria chamar a segurança, porém recordou-se de que seu chefe não estaria de volta até amanhã, então eles não poderiam estar indo matá-lo.

A não ser . . . Uma nova possibilidade adentrou sua mente, e sua boca formou um pequeno "O" de compreensão . . . Era o próprio dona da mansão chegando em casa. Mas . . . Não podia ser.

Podia?

Ela esperou pelo menos 5 minutos para a figura surgir novamente. Se eles fossem roubar algo certamente não iriam perder tempo. Mas ninguém nunca apareceu.

A idéia de que talvez estivesse certa era profundamente inquietante, mas Botan retirou-se e voltou para sua cama determinada a tirar isso de sua cabeça para que pudesse continuar descansando tranquilamente.

Ela tinha pessoas para impressionar amanhã.

**J.J-** Então começou... Talvez um pouco devagar, devo admitir, mas eu nunca fui muito boa com introduções.

-.-;;;

**Mel-** E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. Já comecei a traduzir o segundo, pretendo postar um por semana até que a gente chegue ao sexto, que é onde a história original está. Estou fazendo o meu melhor para que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu.

**1-** Na história está como **holy cow**, que se traduzido literalmente quer dizer vaca sagrada, o que não faz sentido algum. Achei que fosse uma daquelas expressões para demonstrar que se está impressionado com algo, por isso pus **caraca.**

**2-** Não achei nada que me mostrasse o significado de **pudgy**, nem meus professores souberam me responder

**3- A.K.A**, mesmo caso acima


	2. Conhecendo o Chefe

**J.J – **Obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês fizeram meu dia. Ou cinco dias... Seja qual for o tempo que tenha passado. .

Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Eu tenho uma idéia básica de para onde esta história está indo, mas as coisas podem mudar a qualquer momento. Acho que dei a vocês, adoráveis leitores, um aviso justo. Aprendam a lidar comigo.

**Mel – **O comentário acima serve para mim também. E a não ser que eu deixe de dormir por completo, é impossível atualizar mais de uma vez por semana. Eu **sou **lerda. Aliás, peço desculpas se o próximo capítulo demorar um pouco mas para sair, mas prometo que de duas semanas não passa.

**Capítulo Dois**

**Conhecendo o chefe**

-------------------------------

-----------------

Botan acordou com a luz jorrando através das janelas em seus dois lados, descansando tranquilamente sobre sua face. Ela franziu o nariz assim que soltou um alto bocejo e virou-se de lado preguiçosamente, para poder ver o relógio que ficava na mesinha perto da cama. A garota deu um grito de horror abafado. Os vermelhos números digitais piscavam 06h51min.

Botan não pode acreditar em si mesma. Iria se atrasar, e no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. A menina arrancou-se da cama, determinada em torna-se mais apresentável em um curto espaço de tempo, vestindo em si uma simples calça jeans e uma camisa azul. Ela percebeu, enquanto abotoava apressadamente os botões a sua frente, que eles não tinham oferecido nenhum tipo de uniforme. Com sorte o fariam hoje; ela não tinha um guarda roupa muito variado para escolher.

Botan saiu correndo pelo corredor até o banheiro, sua ansiedade sobre seu encontro com o tal Sr. Jaganshi retornando (para sua chateação). Atravessou a porta com um zunido e checou-se com pressa no espelho, escovando seu bagunçado cabelo antes de colocá-lo em um apropriado rabo-de-cavalo.

Escovou seus dentes em rápidos 15 segundos, dando uma última examinada em si, antes de sair novamente em disparada pelo corredor, não importando o quão insatisfeita tinha ficado. Botan chegou ao final do corredor e empurrou a porta com força, voando escada abaixo um tanto desgraciosamente. Ela estava surpresa, e profundamente agradecida, que não havia tropeçado em seu passo rápido.

Chegando a sala principal, parou, mordendo seu lábio com ansiedade. Ela sabia que iria acabar se perdendo. E tal fato parecia inevitável no momento. Onde Kurama disse que a cozinha era? Ele disse no andar de baixo, mas quantos andares? Um? Dois? Meu Deus, eles tinham um subsolo? Botan supôs que poderia simplesmente começar a procurar, mas pelo tamanho do lugar, ficaria pelo menos uma hora atrasada para o café da manhã antes de achá-lo.

A garota não percebeu o quão necessitada de ajuda deve ter parecido até que uma mulher jovem e morena se aproximou com um sorriso humanitário, e olhos castanhos igualmente calorosos, "Licença, senhorita. Você está perdida?"

Quantas vezes alguém escutou essa pergunta dentro de uma casa, mesmo sendo uma grande?

Botan sorriu encabulada. "Eu acho que sim. È tão óbvio?"

A garota riu. "Eu ainda me perco de vez em quando, e eu trabalho aqui há três anos." Ela estendeu uma mão para Botan. "Meu nome é Keiko. Sou empregada daqui."

Botan a apertou ansiosamente, se sentindo quase desesperada por uma fonte de companheirismo dentro de seu próprio tipo"Meu nome é Botan. Também sou uma empregada, acabei de começar. Ou assim espero; vou conhecer o Sr. Jaganshi hoje."

"Ah, a empregada do último andar."

"Notícias voam, hum?"

Keiko deu um sorriso. "Geralmente. Yusuke, o chofer principal, me contou."

"Você conhece o Yusuke?" Botan perguntou curiosa.

Ela pensou ter visto um pequeno indício de vermelho passar pelo rosto de Keiko antes da bonita garota da limpeza responder ansiosa. "Sim. Eu o conheço, eu acho."

Keiko balançou a cabeça depois de um tempo, antes daquele sorriso sempre brilhante retornar a sua face. "De qualquer forma, sendo uma empregada e tudo, aposto que você estava indo para o café da manhã. Por que eu não te levo até lá?"

"Realmente. Vou prestar muita atenção para conseguir achar meu caminho na hora do almoço."

Keiko deu risadinhas. "Não é tão difícil de encontrar . . . ."

"A não ser que você seja eu." Botan corou.

"È no primeiro andar," Keiko continuou com um brilho divertido nos olhos. Ela a levou para a mesma escada que havia subido com Kurama e as duas desceram em um passo tranqüilo. Botan fez uma anotação mental quando Keiko virou a esquerda. Lembrou-se do quadro de uma rosa insensível no começo do corredor que elas adentraram e começou as contar as portas até que Keiko parou em uma delas e entrou casualmente, olhando rapidamente para os lados, certificando-se de que Botan estava memorizando a localização da porta.

"Hei!" elas foram cumprimentadas por uma voz familiar. "Você achou nossa nova empregada, meu bem."

"Sim, achei. Já que ninguém mais teve o bom senso de mostrá-la para onde ir." Ela lançou um olhar aborrecido a um ruivo em particular, que estava de pé em um canto. Felizmente ou não, sua boca estava cheia de bagel, então ele não pode responder, mas um olhar de culpa passou pelos seus olhos verdes. Keiko então girou sua expressão fria para o dono da voz que as tinha cumprimentado. "E eu não sou seu bem."

Yusuke fez biquinho visivelmente. "Você está machucando minha auto-estima, amor."

A impetuosa garota mal pareceu afetada pela sua declaração. "Também não sou seu amor," ela disse, escolhendo uma maçã e começando a cortá-la com uma faca.

Com o olhar direcionado para longe dele, Yusuke revirou os olhos antes de subitamente dar uma piscadela para Botan. Ela deu um grande sorriso em retorno. Por um momento só parou e absorveu os arredores. A cozinha não era pequena, mas de maneira alguma era formal. Havia um balcão de bar redondo e duas mesas grandes, com uma geladeira e um microondas em um canto a esquerda. Aparentemente era ali onde a maioria dos funcionários comia, dava para perceber pela atmosfera confortável e simpática. Botan já se sentia em casa.

"Então, Keiko, Yusuke, vocês vão simplesmente voltar as suas atividades e deixar o resto de nós boiando, ou vão nos apresentar para a garota nova?"

Foi uma garota alta, de aparência honesta, que havia falado, sua expressão era sarcástica e implicante. Ela tinha um cabelo castanho-claro, da mesma cor de seus afiados olhos. Yusuke se levantou, rindo consigo mesmo diante de um erro tão desatencioso. "Minhas mais profundas desculpas." Ele fez um gesto com a mão na direção de Botan, que já havia ficado inquieta e corado um pouco. "Essa é Botan. Botan- todo mundo."

"Brilhante introdução," a mesma menina retorquiu com uma bufada. Ela presenteou Botan com um sorriso sincero. "Eu sou Shizuru."

"Oi." Ela manejou em dizer.

"Esse é meu irmão, Kazuma." Shizuro gesticulou na direção de um homem alto, de boa forma, cabelo laranja e olhos escuros que estava além dela. "Sou uma empregada, ele é o cozinheiro chefe."

"Ei, broto," ele disse com um sorriso que Botan não achou ser degradador ou imoral, o que era de se esperar com um comentário desse tipo. "Chame-me de Kuwabara."

"È um prazer conhece-los."

Kurama deu um passo de seu canto e sorriu calorosamente para ela. "Dormiu bem?"

Ela pensou em contar que achava ter visto o Sr. Jaganshi no corredor durante noite, bêbado ou machucado, mas decidiu guardar isso para si mesma. Não havia necessidade de criar discórdia por algo que nem era da sua conta de qualquer jeito. "Dormi sim, obrigada."

"Ótimo. Bem, nós temos que ir gente. Temos uma reunião a ser feita."

"R-Reunião?" Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram pela surpresa.

Kurama arqueou uma sobrancelha preocupado. "Sim, se lembra? Eu disse que o Sr. Jaganshi quer te conhecer."

"Mas agora?" ela sussurrou, soando igual à pilha de nervosismo que sentia. Achou que teria mais tempo para se preparar. Ela nem ao menos parecia decente!

Kurama checou seu relógio de pulso só para certificar. "È. E se ele estiver no horário, já está esperando há dois minutos."

"Oh não, vamos rápido." Botan correu porta fora sem Kurama. Atrasar era muito pior do que não parecer o seu melhor. Ela retornou segundos depois para agarrar o pulsodo ruivoe arrastá-lo com força atrás dela. "Vem! Você sabe que eu não sei o caminho."

Ele pegou um muffin enquanto saiam apressados, forçando um grande pedaço na boca da garota. Ela olhou para aquele sorriso dele sempre óbvio, mastigando rápido. Kurama corria ao seu lado e casualmente a direcionava pelo caminhoque precisavam seguir com distraídos 'pela esquerda' e 'logo após esse canto'. "Espera!" Kurama segurou os ombros de Botan assim que passaram por uma fina porta de carvalho. "È aqui."

Ele pôs uma mão sobre as dela quando a menina começou a torcê-las freneticamente. "Não faça isso," Ele ordenou gentilmente. Botan parou, acenando suavemente com a cabeça e passou a brincar com a bainha de sua camisa no lugar.

Kurama a observou por um momento. "Você está bem?" ele questionou suave.

Ela encontrou seu olhar, parando suas nervosas torções e apreendo a preocupação sincera que encontrou em seus olhos. Botan respirou fundo antes de permitir que um pequeno sorriso enfeitasse seus lábios. "Eu estou bem." Ela endireitou os ombros. "Eu não tenho nada a temer. Eu confio em minhas habilidades." disse mais para seu próprio benefício, não o de Kurama.

"Que bom. Você deveria estar." A confiança que a voz dele possuía fez com que Botan se sentisse mais preparada e relaxada. Ela já tinha feito entrevistas de sobra, e em todas havia superado as expectativas. Então, dessa vez seria entrevistada por um milionário... Sem problemas.

"Pronta?" Kurama perguntou.

Ela tomou ar determinada. A imagem de um homem de negócios bem-sucedido veio a sua mente. Botan não havia pensado nele com _feio _mas talvez ele fosse então se sentiria mais impressionada. "Pronta."

"Eu irei primeiro."

Kurama empurrou a porta, abrindo-a. Havia uma longa mesa em uma sala solitária, muito similar à sala de conferência no andar acima, mas essa mesa era bem menor e só tinha duas cadeiras. Uma estava a poucos passos da sua frente e de Kurama, a outra ficava do outro lado da mesa, onde _ele _estava sentado.

Não era possível vê-lo porque a grande cadeira de giro era alta e estava virada de costas. Isso a fez lembrar de um cenário bandido tirado do desenho do Batman. Esse pensamento confortou-a um pouco, e ela se sentiu levemente mais confiante.

Kurama clareou a garganta. "Hiei, a nova empregada está aqui."

A cadeira começou a rodar e subitamente todos os pensamentos corajosos a deixaram. Sentindo seu nervosismo inflar dentro de si igual a um balão, ela abaixou o olhar para não poder ver seu rosto.

Ele não disse nada. Kurama não disse nada. _Ela_ lógico não disse nada.

Foi o silêncio mais insuportavelmente embaraçoso de sua vida.

Finalmente, ele falou do outro lado da sala. Botan quase tinha esperado que sua voz fosse um pouco nasal, esnobe e talvez com um sotaque britânico, mas no lugar o que chegou aos seus ouvidos foi uma voz fria, masculina, emanando confiança e soando completamente sem piedade. "Eu não vou te morder."

A forma com a qual ele disse a fez pensar diferente. Botan tentou disfarçar o rubor que sabia que estava vindo quando sentiu todo o seu corpo arder de vergonha. Determinada, armou-se de coragem, reprimindo-se por ser tão covarde, e vagarosamente ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. Devagar, um sorriso cínico se espalhou sobre seus lábios antes dele acrescentar, "Você estava muito distante."

Palavras que se perderam nela. O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a mente foi que ele não era feio. E que definitivamente não era o que ela esperava. Botan estava começando a achar que deveria parar de esperar coisas por ali, porque elas se provavam erradas com bastante freqüência.

Ele era o homem mais impressionante que já havia visto. Acomodava-se como se estivesse sentado em um trono, não em uma cadeira de escritório, criando sentimentos de inferioridade quase instantâneosa qualquer um que estivesse olhando, o que acontecia de ser ela no momento. Ele parecia mortal e implacável, mas mesmo assim digno. Possuía uma elegância sóbria. Talvez cortasse sua garganta, porém faria isso com classe.

Seu rosto era bronzeado e jovial, nenhuma ruga evidente, o que fez com que ela achasse que suas feições pareciam esculpidas. Especialmente em volta dos olhos, o que era perturbador, pois só podia significar que ele não ria muito. Seu cabelo estava despenteado, mas era como pertencesse desse jeito. Assim como o resto dele, ela pensou. Sua cor era de um profundo tom negro que combinava com toda sua acromática escolha de roupa. Seus olhos eram vermelho-sangue, penetrantes e predatórios, como os de uma cobra. Botan não viu neles nenhum traço de calor ou compaixão, só um aspecto frio e sinistro que imediatamente mandou um formigamento desagradável pela sua espinha.

Ela agora podia dizer que havia sido _oficialmente_ intimidada por alguém.

Hiei ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente, enlaçando os dedos entediado. De alguma ele fez com que até _esse _gesto parecesse poderoso.

Sentido sua impaciência, Botan forçou-se a falar. "Um. . ." È isso era inteligente, ela chiou com raiva consigo mesma. E era uma palavra vazia. A fazia parecer estúpida.

Ele olhou duvidosamente para Kurama. "Ela é muda?"

A princípio, Botan achou que isso fosse uma estranha tentativa de humor, porém seu rosto estava completamente sério.

Kurama tossiu para disfarçar o que a garota suspeitou ser uma risada antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, ela não é muda." O ruivo deu-lhe um olhar intencional, como se estivesse disposto a fazê-la comprovar sua afirmação.

Botan só o encarou. Simplesmente não conseguia achar a vontade de falar. Kurama acenou devagarzinho, tentando arrancar algumas palavras dela. Finalmente, saindo de seu devaneio com um estalo, ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não sou muda."

A menina olhou para o Sr. Jaganshi novamente. "Sr. Meu nome é Botan." Ela precisou reprimir a vontade de abaixar o rosto.

Um sorriso cínico, quase divertido passou sobre os lábios dele. Embora sorriso talvez não fosse a palavra certa para isso. Esse homem não parecia capaz de dar um sorriso propriamente dito. Ele movimentou uma mão na direção da cadeira do outro lado da mesa. "Sente-se, então, Botan." E lançou um olhar para Kurama. "Se você não se importar, Kurama, deixe-nos."

_Não! Não me deixe! _Botan gritou mentalmente. Mas o ruivo sorriu e concordou, respeitosamente, todavia, saindo da sala com rapidez.

Botan choramingou mentalmente antes de jogar-se com agilidade na cadeira. Ela olhava para cima ocasionalmente para não parecer que estava evitando-o (mesmo sabendo que estava), e começou a torcer suas mãos em seu colo.

Ela podia sentir seus olhos em cima de si, e eles eram como pequeninos lasers de fogo. Botan desejou que ele parasse antes que começasse a entrar em combustão ali mesmo, no meio da sala de conferencia.

"Eu pensei," Sr. Jaganshi disse após um momento, o que fez com que a garota levantasse os olhos para encontrar os dele. "Que poderíamos começar essa entrevista com as suas perguntas primeiras."

"Minhas perguntas?" ela repetiu estupidamente.

"A não ser que você não tenha nenhuma" Hiei replicou em um tom que parecia dizer, _te desafio a não ter nenhuma._

"Claro que eu tenho," Botan disse um tanto rápido demais para soar casual. Ela explorou seu cérebro ansiosamente. Boa parte de suas perguntas referiam-se a ele em particular... e a mais recente delas era: Por que diabos ele continua solteiro? Botan percebeu seu pensamento com um furioso rubor, e tratou de empurra-lo para fora de sua mente com ansiedade.

"Sim?"

"Tipo . . ." ela começou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. Seu rosto se iluminou quando se lembrou. "Tipo uniformes!"

"Uniformes?"

"È, eu gostaria de saber se existe um regular, e se eu devo usá-lo diariamente, ou só quando trabalho, e assim por diante." Ela lhe lançou um olhar cheio de expectativa, orgulhosa de si mesma por pensar em uma pergunta decente.

Ele parou, examinando-a minuciosamente por um momento. Finalmente, apoiou o queixo em seu punho e replicou, "Nós não temos uniformes. Eu só exijo que meus motoristas usem ternos quando vou a certos eventos."

Botan sentiu seu estômago despencar. Todos os lugares em que trabalhara, haviam providenciado uniformes. Pelo menos sete pares, para que só precisasse usar as próprias roupas em casa. E suas 'próprias roupas' resumiam-se a algumas calças jeans, shorts e poucas camisetas. Tinha também um conjunto para ocasiões especiais e um vestido, mais algumas roupas estilo-pijama e suas peças íntimas.

Ela não possuía roupas o suficiente para usar durante o dia e fora (1), para não mencionar que assemelhavas-se a um estudante maltrapilho nelas. Botan supôs que deveria ir ao shopping com seu primeiro salário, ao invés de guardá-lo como havia imaginado.

Mal esse pensamento havia lhe passado pela cabeça quando ela perguntou sem pensar. "Quando é meu primeiro pagamento?"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, levemente pegos fora de guarda, antes que ele desse uma risada seca. "Querendo chegar ao assunto mais importante, hum?"

"Não," Botan argumentou, corando pela implicação. "Dinheiro não é o assunto mais importante para mim é só que. . .bem. . ." a menina esforçou-se para achar uma maneira de explicar, "Eu preciso do dinheiro . . . er- e rápido . . ."

Hiei estreitou os olhos em suspeita. "Sua comida e casa estão pagas, Botan."

"Eu sei, não é isso- "

Ela parou quando observou suas feições ficarem duras e perigosas tão rápido, que mal era possível recordar de sua expressão fria e indiferente de antes. Botan achou que os olhos sozinhos iriam cortá-la em pedaços. Se ela tivesse esse tipo de poder, também seria rica. A única coisa que teria que fazer seria andar pelas ruas, encarar as pessoas daquele jeito e exigir seu dinheiro. Olhar para ele naquele momento a fez pensar que daria sua carteira tranquilamente, só para obter algum tipo de sorriso dele.

"Se você está em débito, eu sugiro que faça as malas agora. Eu não irei tolerar sua bagagem financeira-"

"O que!" Botan praticamente gritou. Ele ficou em silêncio imediatamente. "Eu não estou em _débito_! Eu não tenho nada que precise ser pago, eu não tenho conta no banco e nunca nem cheguei a participar de um honesto jogo de pôquer!"

"Não tem nada de mais em um honesto jogo de pôquer," o outro disse de uma maneira tão descontraída e calma, que Botan não pode impedir uma risada suave e surpresa de escapar. Ele tinha senso de humor. Era esquisito e sádico, mas estava lá.

Sr. Jaganshi a olhava suavemente agora, com uma aparência quase divertida no rosto. Abriu a boca para falar algo, porém parou no ato e no lugar levou os dedos aos lábios. "Isso foi estranho."

Botan ergueu uma sobrancelha. O comentário é que havia sido estranho. "Acho que sim. O senhor fez uma tentativa de humor." Ela só o conhecia há dez minutos e já podia dizer que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava começar uma piada.

"Não isso." Parecia que ele queria rir, mas se queria, conteve-se. "Você me interrompeu."

Botan piscou. "Eu . . . acho que sim."

"E você aumentou seu tom de voz para mim."

Ela estava ficando inquieta. "Fiz isso também."

O outro parou, quase parecendo confuso consigo mesmo. "E eu não estou nem um pouco zangado. O que significa que você ainda tem seu emprego."

Finalmente realizando seu grande erro, a menina lhe lançou um olhar atordoado. Ela não tivera a intenção, só havia sentido a necessidade de defender-se contra suas afirmações. Ele realmente despedia pessoas por simplesmente interrompê-lo?

Como se lendo a sua mente, Hiei disse, "Sim, Botan, isso é razão suficiente para que eu te despeça. Então veja para isso não ocorra novamente."

Botan sentiu seu lado rebelde voltar-se contra em despeito, mas conseguiu reprimi-lo e colocou um sorriso falso por cima. "Não irei."

Regra número um – o chefe está sempre certo.

Ele acenou brevemente com a cabeça. "Alguma outra dúvida?"

"Não," ela disse, se sentindo muito mais confortável agora do que no começo da entrevista. "Kurama encobriu tudo muito bem."

"Então eu suponho que devo começar com as minhas perguntas."

Botan engoliu em seco nervosamente. Ele estava de volta ao seu estado predatório. E ela estava voltando a ficar nervosa.

"Se você não está em débito, e todas suas necessidades estão pagas, por que precisado dinheirocom tanta urgência?"

A menina desviou o olhar, indignada e irritada. "Bem, você tem que saber, que todas as minhas necessidades _não _estão pagas."

Botan arriscou um olhar na direção dele e ficou surpresa ao ver um brevíssimo brilho de preocupação passar sobre seus olhos. No entanto, foi rapidamente substituído pela mesma expressão fria e essa era particularmente metida. "Não precisa ficar zangada, meu bem."

Ela ignorou o comentário afetuoso, embora tivesse sido pega de surpresa. "Eu não estou zangada." Botan olhou-o com desdém.

"Não discuta comigo."

Ela não ia discutir. Botan mordeu o lábio inferior e retaliou seu olhar irritado. Sr. Jaganshi estava mostrando ser uma pessoa muito confusa. Um minuto você podia ter uma conversa civilizada com ele, e no próximo você quer se esconder debaixo de um tapete, agradecida por ele só ter te insultado.

"Por que você precisa?" repetiu.

A garota suspirou. "Isso não vem ao caso. Não é importante e eu posso sobreviver sem ele." Porém ela precisava saber... "Mas quando _é _meu primeiro pagamento?"

Parecia que seu chefe gostaria de investigar aquela súbita indiferença, mas apenas manteve um olhar calmo e respondeu. "Todos os salários são pagos na terceira semana do mês." ele quase soou convencido quando continuou, "Vendo que este já é o começo da quarta, você vai ter que esperar por um pouco mais de um mês."

O rosto de Botan caiu visivelmente. Um mês todo? Sobrevivendo com seu escasso guarda-roupa? Ela não iria conseguir. Hiei notou sua expressão cabisbaixa. "Você poderia poupar-se do problema e simplesmente me dizer do que precisa, ao invés de evitar assunto por vergonha igual a uma menina de treze anos."

Botan quis muito dar um tapa em sua cara, mas desconfiou de que _talvez _fosse contra as 'regras'. Foi necessário muita força de vontade e alguma respirações profundas para que conseguisse segurar sua língua e manejar um pequeno sorriso, somente pelo seu orgulho. "Eu disse que não era nada, e isso quer dizer que não era nada. Eu quero um chapéu que estou namorando a algum tempo, mas sério, posso sobreviver sem ele."

O olhar que Hiei deu disse claramente que ele não havia acreditado, mas não pareceu importa-se o suficiente para dedicar-se mais ao assunto. "Tudo bem."

Ele levantou-se de seu assento e andou em direção a porta. "Você começa hoje então, como provavelmente já sabe." Botan notou, com um leve prazer, que a maneira com a qual andava combinava muito bem com ele. Como se tudo em seu caminho fosse melhor ir se movendo, ou sofreria as conseqüências. Ela se levantou também, mas nem de longe com mesma graciosidade que a dele. Botan pisou em falso e perdeu o equilíbrio, mal conseguindo voltar a posição vertical sem cair com a cara direto no chão.

Hiei gargalhou ao seu lado. "Cuidado aonde pisa, Botan. Existem degraus _por toda a parte."_

Ele começou a retirar-se e Botan encarou suas costas, não tendo certeza se havia gostado daquele estranho senso de humor que ele possuía. A menina esperou até que teve certeza de que não poderia mais vê-lo a distância antes de retirar-se da sala. Enquanto andava, refletia sobre a reunião com seu novo e imponente chefe. Imprevisível era uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo, mas ela não sentia que o conhecia nem um pouquinho. Seu comportamento arrogante podia aterrorizar, mas Botan não pode deixar de sentir um grau de intriga sobre o que estava por trás de suas ações.

Se ela pensasse sobre isso, toda sua atitude assemelhava-se a uma charada gigante. Era como se ela não fosse merecedora de seu tempo. Provavelmente nem recordaria de seu nome na manhã seguinte. Esse pensamento era insultante, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Botan foi pega fora de guarda pela própria mente. Mas quanto mais se questionava, mais se dava conta de que realmente o achava um pouquinho fascinante...

Ela sentiu uma breve necessidade de saber o que exatamente estava por trás da atuação, de conhecer seu _verdadeiro_ lado, porém somente riu de si mesma por seus tolos sonhos e saiu a procura de produtos de limpeza adequados. A garota foi mal sucedida até que Keiko veio e resgatou-a novamente.

A tarde já estava no finalzinho quando Botan chegou ao escritório do Sr. Jaganshi. A porta estava fechada, obviamente indicando que a sala estava ocupada, mas era o único lugar que restava, e ela particularmente não queria esperar até que ele terminasse. Juntou coragem e bateu na porta, espanador em mãos.

Nenhuma resposta.

Frustrada, ela levantou a mão para bater de novo, mas antes que o fizesse, finalmente veio a resposta. "Entre"

Ele soou igual a um vilão, um vampiro convidando sua presa para entrar. Isso fez com que Botan ficasse ainda mais resistente em limpar enquanto ele estivesse lá, mas após dizer a si mesma que estava sendo estúpida (e não era a primeira vez naquele dia) ela entrou.

Hiei estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, pés apoiados em cima da mesa. O paletó que usara antes estava ausente agora, sua camisa impecavelmente branca tinha as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. Sua gravata estava consideravelmente frouxa e ele havia desabotoado os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa. Deu uma olhadela para cima quando ela entrou, caneta entre os dentes, mas fora a isso não disse nada.

Pensamentos sobre vilões prestes a fazer algo maligno abandonaram a mente de Botan quando essa o observou. Nesse estado ele quase parecia mortal. Isso tornou as coisas mais fácies para ela começar a tirar a poeira das estantes. "Desculpa. Vai durar somente um minuto, H - uh, Sr. Jaganshi."

Quase que o chama de Hiei. Desde que Kurama deixou essa informação escorregar, havia sentido que era muito mais natural chama-lo assim, mas felizmente conseguiu refrear-se a tempo e agarrou com firmeza o conselho prévio do ruivo. De qualquer forma, o Sr. Jaganshi nem pareceu tomar conhecimento de seu comentário. Botan revirou os olhos mentalmente. Deveria ter adivinhado que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava a cortesia habitual.

Botan tinha começado com a primeira prateleira quando o telefone tocou. Ele casualmente pressionou o botão com o calcanhar, obviamente não querendo mover-se de sua posição para atendê-lo. "Sim?"

Era Kurama. "Sr. Hiwatari está na linha."

Ela observou o rosto de Hiei ficar irritado. "Eu não quero falar com ele." Botan sorriu mentalmente. Ele soou igual a uma criança de três anos.

O suspiro de Kurama atravessou o comunicador. "Ele só quer saber se você vai ao banquete ou não."

"Eu já disse que não." Hiei replicou.

"Ele quer uma explicação. Não, não é bom o suficiente."

"Que tal, porque não droga?"

Botan virou o rosto para que ele não visse a risada que estava tentando abafar.

"Tente uma frase, ou duas."

Hiei rosnou. "Diga a ele essa frase. Ou frases. Depende de como irei redigi-la." Ele clareou a garganta. "Diga que se ele não parar de me chamar, eu vou- " Hiei parou de repente, parecendo lembrar-se de que não era o único na sala. Virou-se para Botan e a garota desviou o olhar com rapidez, para não dar a impressão de que estava escutando escondida. O outro girou de volta ao telefone. "Er... Eu vou sacrificá-lo ao deus da pirâmide, pendurando-o em uma árvore de cabeça para baixo e cravando flores em seu cabelo."

A surpresa de Kurama ficou evidente pelo silêncio que se seguiu. Orgulhoso de si mesmo por surpreender seu assistente, Hiei deu uma pancadinha no telefone, como se isso fosse fazer o ruivo falar. "Foram uma frase ou duas, Kurama?"

"Er . . .foram, hã, uma...eu acredito. Houve outra breve pausa. "Embora, talvez existam alguns run-ons(2)."

"Só tire-o de minhas linhas telefônicas." disse abruptamente antes de clicar o botão de desligar com prontidão. Ele correu uma mão ao longo do seu maxilar enquanto girava de volta para o computador. "Maldito."

"Quem? Kurama!" Ela não conseguiu se conter. Não podia acreditar que Hiei falaria desse jeito sobre seu assistente. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu o que disse.

Hiei virou a cabeça bruscamente para encará-la, evidentemente tão impressionado quanto ela com sua súbita explosão. "Não," disse. "Sr. Hiwatari."

"Oh..." ela falou pouco a vontade, desejando que ele parasse de observá-la.

"Eu pensei que havia dito para nunca elevar seu tom de voz para mim." A forma com a qual Hiei disse indicava que ele achava que estava falando com uma criança.

Botan não ia começar a discutir outra vez. "È, você disse." A garota sorriu nervosa. "Bem, eu já terminei por aqui, então é melhor eu ir indo..." _Antes que eu seja despedida em meu primeiro dia. _Ela saiu rapidamente da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Só então soltou a respiração devagar.

_Ótimo_ primeiro dia.

**Mel - **1-No original está escrito "to work in day and out", soou estranho mas foi o melhor que eu consegui encaixar.

2- Não faço a mínima idéia do que run-ons significa.

Sejam bonzinhos e comentem, ok?

**J.J- **Então eles se conheceram. Hiei não é uma pessoa agradável?

Próximo capítulo: O Feio, O Rico e O Mais Rico.


	3. O Feio, O Rico e o Mais Rico

**J.J – **Olha só, uma atualização! N.N ;; Acho que isso se deve porque é a minha primeira vez postando no ff. Net, eu estou toda boba então senti a necessidade de atualizar mais rápido. Fico pensando em quando é que isso vai parar... .

**Mel – **É, acabei atualizando antes do que planejara porque fiquei doente na terça e faltei aula, então deu para adiantar bastante. Bom para vocês, que obtiveram o capítulo antes do tempo programado, e ruim para mim, que ainda estou com a garganta ardendo. Ah sim! Uma boa notícia, minha mãe liberou para mim duas horas diárias no computador, ao invés de só no final de semana; mas só vou poder traduzir bem mesmo quando passar a semana de prova.

**Pyoko-Chan – **A história original não está completa ainda e atualmente está no sexto capítulo.

**Blackrey – **Isso é provavelmente porque ainda não deu tempo. Espera mais um pouco que ele aparece.

**MisSsMoOnY – **Não posso te culpar sabe? Fiz a mesma coisa quando li a tradução de _Soulmates_ e _Thief!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Três**

**O Feio, o Rico e o Mais Rico**

**------------------------------**

**-------------------**

Os dias estavam lentamente se moldando em padrões, como normalmente ocorre quando se tem um típico trabalho de limpeza. Keiko e Shizuru gentilmente a ajudaram com qualquer obstáculo ou dúvida que teve. As três garotas estavam se tornando amigas íntimas rapidamente. Elas davam risadinhas e fofocavam todas as vezes que encontravam-se nos corredores, e Botan já havia até escorregado as duas para seu quarto para uma festa-do-pijama secreta.

O tal 'último andar' era igualzinho aos outros lugares que ela já limpara, embora um pouco melhor. Botan tinha ficado nervosa na primeira vez que pisou no banheiro de Hiei para limpá-lo, mas teve a agradável surpresa de encontrá-lo decente. A mesma situação ocorreu em seu quarto. Nada fora do lugar, ela só precisou trocar os lençóis, arrumar a cama e passar o aspirador.

Depois de sua breve entrevista, Botan só pegava visões rápidas de Hiei por todo o último andar. Ele permanecia quieto e frio, mas constantemente presente. Contudo, presente não significa necessariamente sociável. Ele basicamente a ignorava se estivessem em uma sala juntos, mas ela estava simplesmente muito feliz para retribuir o favor.

* * *

"Botan, querida, você não usou essa camisa na segunda?"

Era quarta-feira e Shizuru nunca foi dessas que adoçavam declarações. A garota suspirou e traçou a bainha incomodada. "Sim. Eu sei que parece horrível, mas estou acostumada a ter vários uniformes providenciados. Meu guarda-roupa não é muito adequado e eu não posso fazer compras até receber meu primeiro salário."

"Botan," Shizuru disse cuidadosamente. "Você sabe que isso só é daqui a duas semanas e meia, né?"

Botan gemeu e enterrou a cabeça em um dos travesseiros de Keiko. "Eu sei!"

"Sua garota boba," Keiko disse com um tapa brincalhão em seu ombro. "Nós vamos te levar às compras!"

"Nós vamos?" Shizuru repetiu. Ela nunca foi daquelas que andavam à toa no shopping.

"Claro. Você pode nos pagar mais tarde. Nenhuma garota merece ficar um só dia sem um guarda-roupa apropriado."

Shizuru bufou e revirou os olhos, mas Botan encarava-a com olhos esperançosos. "Sério? Vocês fariam isso por mim?"

Keiko pareceu ofendida só por ela ter feito tal pergunta. "Ora! Nós somos suas amigas – claro que faríamos!" Deu risadinhas antes de bater de leve em seu queixo pensativa. "Que tal sexta de tarde? Yusuke tem tempo para nos levar nesse dia."

"Kurama também costuma ter essa tarde livre," Botan adicionou excitada. Tornara-se íntima do assistente ruivo da mesma forma que havia feito com suas companheiras de limpeza. Passar o dia com eles seria uma saída encantadora.

"Ótimo!" Keiko juntou suas mãos. "Vamos nos planejar, então."

* * *

A tentação a estava matando.

Ela simplesmente tinha que ligar aquela T.V. Já trabalhava lá por um pouco mais de uma semana e não vira ninguém nem _parecer_ que queria assistir. "Mil dólares jogados pelo ralo abaixo."

Botan suspirou e balançou a cabeça, colocando as mãos na cintura. Era irônico que as pessoas mais esbanjadoras eram aquelas com mais dinheiro. Ou ter muito dinheiro tornava-nas esbanjadoras? Era como se ser pobre pudesse tornar uma pessoa cuidadosa em relação aos assuntos financeiros?

Ela não tinha certeza, mas sabia que se acontecesse de funcionar dessa maneira, teria que ser classificada na categoria dos pobres e cuidadosos com o dinheiro. E isso significava que uma televisão de plasma não iria ficar sem uso.

A garota andou nas pontas dos pés até a porta da sala de conferência e colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Ninguém por perto. Não havia realmente superado sua contínua 'consciência do Sr. Jaganshi'(1).

Satisfeita, ela retornou a sala e tirou o controle remoto de cima do criado mudo. Botan ergueu uma sobrancelha aos complicados botões. Não sabia o que metade deles significava, mas pelo menos possuía conhecimento tecnológico suficiente para reconhecer os botões que realizavam as trocas de canais e ligava e desligava o aparelho. Posicionou a ponta do dedo em cima daquele que era grande e vermelho. Ela olhou para tela e tomou fôlego antes de empurrá-lo.

A T.V. veio à vida com um estrondo quando um desenho do Looney Tunes apareceu. Era o Coiote e o Papa-léguas. Os lábios da garota tomaram uma forma incomum por divertimento. Quem quer que tenha assistido por último obviamente gostava de desenhos. Ela viu por um minuto, dando risadinhas quando ouviu o familiar 'Meep! Meep!' do Papa-léguas. E quando Coiote tentou jogar um piano em cima dele, Botan achou-se pulando no momento em que ele quebrou na estrada fictícia. Parecia que havia aterrissado bem ao seu lado.

"Uau. Bom sistema de som."

Decididamente impressionada, ela começou a trocar os canais. Botan desejou que estivesse passando algo com Meg Ryan, mas parecia que hoje não era seu dia de sorte. Já passara por quase todos os canais (em torno de 500 e _nada_ que prestasse) quando chegou a uma novela que gostava.

Ela ajeitou-se confortavelmente eu um dos sofás, preparada para assistir um episódio de uma hora de duração que acabava ás seis.

"_Robert, eu imploro. Escute-me. Eu te amo. . . Nós podemos passar por isso."_

Botan suspirou. Será que Martha não sabia que Robert a traía com sua irmã mais velha?

"O que está fazendo?"

Estranho. A voz de Robert soou suspeitamente igual. . .

Ah não.

Ela virou-se devagar em direção à porta. Hiei estava encostado contra o batente de uma maneira que seria casual, se não pudesse ver a forma tensa e confiante que seus braços estavam cruzados em frente ao peito. Fora a isso, ele não parecia muito zangado. Ainda.

Botan decidiu não agir culpada, ou temerosa quanto a continuação de seu emprego, ignorando o fato de que sentia os dois. "Me desculpe. Você tem alguma companhia? Você precisa dessa sala?"

"Não. Somos só eu e você aqui em cima."

Esse comentário trouxe uma agitação esquisita para seu estômago. Ela fez seu melhor para por uma cara semi-interessada. "Percebo. Você quer ver T.V.?"

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e quase que Botan deixa seu comportamento calmo escorregar, mas manejou para manter sua expressão neutra. "Não," ele disse devagar. "Eu não desperdiço meu tempo com televisão."

A garota encolheu os ombros e voltou-se para a tela. "Não é uma perda de tempo tão grande. Pode ser muito educativa." Hiei só encarou sua cabeça virada, então ela inclinou-se de volta e olhou-o novamente. "Você não acha?"

"Claro," o outro disse sarcasticamente. "Sempre que alguém liga uma, vou ler um livro."

Ela lutou para manter a cara séria. Nunca podia afirmar se ele estava tentando ser engraçado, ou se era e simplesmente não percebia. A garota sorriu bondosamente. "Bem, eu odiaria te deter do seu valioso tempo de leitura."

E voltou a assistir, esperando que ele fosse embora – sem despedi-la. Botan ficou surpresa, e um pouquinho horrorizada, ao vê-lo tomar o sofá ao seu lado. Ela não disse nada, mas podia sentir que estava ficando ansiosa. Tentou concentrar-se em Marie e Robert, porém era difícil com Hiei só a um criado-mudo de distância. Ele sempre era o auge das atenções em qualquer sala que estivesse.

"Um dia," Hiei disse, mantendo os olhos na tela. "Um dia eu _realmente _vou me zangar com você."

Botan não sabia se ficava feliz por ele não estar zangado agora, ou se temia o dia em que expressaria sua raiva. Não pode pensar em nada para dizer, mas Hiei falou novamente em seu lugar, "O que é isso, de qualquer forma?"

"Tardes da Nossa Vida."

Ele nem ao menos tentou suavizar a voz quando declarou bruscamente, "É possivelmente a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi."

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu evitar que uma pequena risada escapasse. Hiei lançou-lhe um olhar estranho antes de observar Martha e Robert discutirem de novo. Botan deu risadinhas pela expressão azeda em seu rosto. "Não é tão ruim," comentou espirituosa. "Uma vez que você conhece todos os personagens."

"Eu não acho que quero me envolver tanto."

"Esta é Martha, filha de um médico. Robert é uma espécie de vagabundo que sua mãe não aprova, mas Martha o ama mesmo assim, mas ela não devia porque ele a trai com Victoria, sua irmã mais velha, que deveria estar saindo com Tom, um paciente que o pai de Martha curou. Tom beijou a mãe de Martha uma vez, Beatrice, mas eu não acho que foi ele realmente, eu acho que ele tem um irmão gêmeo malvado."

Hiei ergueu uma sobrancelha para Botan, seus lábios um pouco curvados para cimaA coisa mais próxima de um sorriso que a garota já vira. "Você é estranha."

Não saíra realmente como um insulto, então ela meramente revirou os olhos, direcionando sua atenção para a tela mais uma vez. Eles assistiram em silêncio em torno de quinze minutos até que os comerciais entraram.

"Você está indo bem." Hiei interrompeu um anúncio cantado de papel higiênico.

"Licença?"

"Com o seu serviço."

"Ah." Botan corou um pouco. "Obrigada, eu acho."

Eles se calaram, ela escolheu concentrar-se nos comerciais. Dava uma sensação estranha, e ao mesmo tempo completamente natural, estar sentada em uma sala junto a ele. Botan supôs que só era estranho porque ele era seu empregador milionário. A garota perguntou-se como poderiam ter se dado se tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias.

O programa voltou a passar e os dois assistiram por um minuto a mãe de Martha, Beatrice, chegar para botar Robert para fora, só para ter Victoria entrando toda exibida anunciando seu amor por ele.

"Ch," Botan escutou Hiei suspirar irritado. "Típico."

Ela precisou trazer o punho a boca para reprimir a risada que ameaçava escapar.

* * *

Botan não contara a Keiko ou Shizuru sobre a hora que passou assistindo novela junto a Hiei. Não era algo típico para se trazer à tona em uma conversa. "Adivinhem o que eu fiz hoje? Vi Tardes da Nossa Vida com o Sr. Jaganshi, legal né?"

Já era a manhã seguinte e Botan estava indo para seu habitual ritual de limpeza, desejando que fosse sexta logo para poder fazer compras e depois passear por aí. Enquanto retirava o pó dos livros da biblioteca, sua mente desencaminhava para Hiei. Fazia isso com bastante freqüência. E ela não sabia exatamente o motivo. Talvez fosse porque estava tão aborrecida que não conseguia pensar em nada mais para pensar. As coisas se tornam tediosas quando tudo o que você faz o dia inteiro é limpar.

Ela era uma artista no coração e talvez fosse propensa a sentir-se deprimida por toda a produção, mas escolhera distrair-se observando seu chefe sempre que tinha a chance. O comportamento humano sempre fora de seu interesse, e Hiei Jaganshi era muito complexo. Quando sua mente se tornava entediada ou desencorajada, pensava em tudo que sabia sobre ele, seu comportamento, seus hábitos, tentando decifrá-lo.

Era difícil quando estavam na mesma sala. Sua presença a cercava, mas Botan distraía-se dele pensando _nele_. Ou em sua mente, para ser precisa. Olhando para os traços mais óbvios de sua personalidade, talvez fosse simples. Ele era cruel, egoísta, arrogante, frio e possuía muito dinheiro e poder. Mas ela viu indícios de algo que a fez crer que havia mais em Hiei do que isso.

Ou talvez estivesse fantasiando coisas com sua imaginação fértil.

A garota encaminhou-se até a sala de conferencia, só para descobrir que estava atualmente ocupada. A porta estava entreaberta e Botan pode ver muitos homens de terno sentados nos dois lados. Hiei estava na cabeceira, em toda sua glória real. Quando o encarou, ele olhou para cima e apanhou seu olhar, pegando-a de surpresa. Obviamente não prestando atenção na conversa a sua volta, ele lançou-lhe um sorriso cínico devagar, expressando uma arrogância entediada.

Botan rapidamente virou-se para sair, sacudindo a cabeça pela mera confusão que ele sempre parecia levar até ela. Já começara a andar em direção à biblioteca, quando escutou sua voz atravessar a porta.

"Botan, venha aqui por um minuto. . ."

Ela mudou sua direção de imediato e entrou na sala de conferência, subitamente _realmente _desejando que tivesse melhores roupas para vestir. Forçou um sorriso bonito, mas sua mente estava franzindo e gritando. Sabia que isso era parte do trabalho, oficialmente, mas até esse momento ele não utilizara esse direito. Por que agora, entre todas as horas?

Kurama estava sentado em uma cadeira comum um pouquinho atrás de Hiei, tomando constantes notas em seu colo. Sua expressão demonstrava claramente que a ação de Hiei deixara-o tão surpreso quanto ela.

"Sim, Sr.Jaganshi?" Botan perguntou o mais alegre e menos surpresa que podia.

"Essa reunião está se tornando muito monótona." Nesse momento, ela podia jurar que o viu lançar um olhar intencional a um dos homens de terno. "Será que você poderia trazer-me, e a quem mais quiser, uma bebida?"

"Claro," ela disse devagar, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada. Nunca fizera esse tipo de serviço antes. "O que você quer?"

Botan podia jurar que ele estava muito próximo de diverti-se quando calmamente replicou, "Conhaque, seria ótimo."

"Eu gostaria de um uísque escocês, senhorita," alguém disse.

"Martini seco."

"Outro uísque escocês para mim."

"Será que eu poderia ter só uma água?"

Sua cabeça dava voltas enquanto repetia apressada os pedidos em sua mente, esperando não esquecê-los. "Estarei de volta logo, então."

Botan olhou para Kurama, que arqueara uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros, espelhando sua própria confusão. Retirou-se da sala rapidamente, dirigindo-se a jato para a cozinha. A boa notícia é que sabia onde as refeições de Hiei eram preparadas, não só a simples cozinha dos funcionários. Ficou agradecida de ver um rosto amigo e imediatamente acercou-se de Kuwabara. Ele a cumprimentou calorosamente, mesmo que estivesse um pouco surpreso por sua presença. Botan contou-lhe os pedidos e fez uma prece de agradecimento silenciosa quando este anunciou que possuíam todos, e que sabia como preparar um Martini. Ele até dispôs as bebidas organizadamente em uma bandeja para ela.

"Obrigada, Kuwabara. Você é uma benção."

"Sem problema." Ele pôs uma azeitona final no largo copo de vidro do Martini. "Embora seja estranho que _você tenha_ que fazer isso."

"Nem me fale," a garota resmungou antes de carregar a bandeja para fora da sala. Kuwabara oferecera uma com rodinhas, mas Botan sabia que não conseguiria subir com ela pela escada, então precisou contentar-se em equilibrar uma grande em seu braço. Botan alcançou a escadaria e um olhar de consternação passou por seu rosto. _Para alguém tão rico quanto ele, o homem realmente deveria considerar em investir em um elevador._

Rezando para que não derramasse, ela subiu a escadaria e entrou na sala de conferência. Entregou as bebidas certas para as pessoas certas, muito orgulhosa de si mesma por recordar-se de quem pediu o que. Deu o de Hiei por último, e este enviou-lhe um olhar bastante irritado por causa disso. Ela fingiu que não tinha notado, e deu uma piscadela súbita para trás dele, na direção de Kurama. O ruivo deu-lhe um sorriso de aplauso, e ela começou a andar em direção à porta.

"Obrigado, querida," o homem que ordenou a água disse.

Botan parou e olhou para ele cautelosamente, sorrindo ligeiramente. Achou estranho ele só ter ordenado uma água. A não ser, uma voz doentia a lembrou, que ele só tenha ordenado pelo prazer de ordenar. "De nada." Mal saiu agradável.

"Fique por perto," ele continuou com um sorriso falsamente reservado. O homem possuía olhos pequenos e brilhantes e cabelo ralo. "Talvez eu precise de você para reabastecer meu copo."

Ela entendeu a implicação e seus se arregalaram com nojo. Ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de responder por que as únicas palavras que poderia pensar em dizer talvez tirassem seu emprego. O sorriso do homem se ampliou, e ele lambeu os lábios subitamente. Botan sentiu bile alcançar sua garganta.

Hiei clareou a garganta do outro lado da mesa e todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. Botan sentiu seus braços pinicarem com calafrio quando avistou seu rosto. Estava mortal. Se ela fosse o homem que Hiei encarava, provavelmente teria murchado e sido carregada para longe como pó. Parecia que era isso que o homem de olhos pequenos queria, encolhendo-se o mais longe possível em sua cadeira. Mas no caso, só pode retroceder com medo quando Hiei comentou friamente, "Eu agradeceria se você não saísse distribuindo cantadas nos meus empregados, Ichigarwa.(2)"

"Cl-Claro, senhor," ele conseguiu gaguejar.

Hiei relaxou sua posição, sua expressão suavizando para o normal (que não era tão suave de qualquer forma). "Ótimo." Foi com se toda a sala soltasse um suspiro unânime de alivio.

Botan não queria olhar para ele, já sentia-se materializada suficiente, então saiu acelerada da sala.

* * *

A garota sentia-se tão desgostosa que realizou seu trabalho ágil e facilmente. Até mesmo almoçara rápido, para a perplexidade de Keiko e Shizuru. Ela começou novamente de tarde, suas emoções embaçando sua consciência. Sentia-se estúpida e incômoda, se não humilhada.

Quando acabou, ficou confusa ao perceber que terminara antes de novo, embora soubesse que não deveria se surpreender. Ela _havia _trabalhado bastante rápido. Ainda possuía uma hora antes que suas amigas também ficassem livres. Botan olhou sem entusiasmo para a porta da sala de entretenimento. Ela sempre podia assistir a outro episódio de 'Tardes da Nossa Vida'.

Suspirando, adentrou na sala e jogou-se no sofá, agradecida pela necessária distração. Ligou a grande televisão, bem a tempo de pegar o tema de abertura. Dava uma sensação boa relaxar e não precisar pensar naquela manhã. Botan descobriu que o que realmente queria nesse momento era um sorvete. Perguntou-se se Kuwabara poderia ter um pouco. . .

Ela levantou-se para ver se ele realmente tinha algum armazenado mas congelou no caminho. Hiei estava estendido no vão da porta. Pega de surpresa, gaguejou, "H-Hiei?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se surpreso por Botan saber seu primeiro nome. "Sr. Jaganshi," ele corrigiu no tom de sempre.

A garota piscou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Sim, é claro! Desculpa." Ela esperou que Hiei dissesse algo, mas como ele não disse, decidiu falar no lugar. "Voltou para assistir?"

O outro lançou-lhe um daqueles sorrisos falsos, secos. "Não. Vim para discutir sobre os eventos desta manhã."

Botan sentiu uma pontada de mal-estar acomodar-se em seu estômago, mas tentou parecer calma e indiferente. "Oh?"

"Quando eu disse que você podia vestir o que quisesse, assumi que você escolheria vestir algo semi-decente."

Ela sentiu que estava ficando em um quente tom de vermelho. "Elas são decentes," argumentou miseravelmente, olhando para sua calça capri e camiseta. Pelo menos não parecia uma vagabunda.

Hiei não pareceu persuadido. "Eu já vi você usar a mesma camisa três vezes, e você só trabalha aqui há um pouco mais de uma semana." Ele pronunciou a palavra 'camisa' como se fosse uma praga.

Botan não lembrava de sentir-se mais envergonhada. Para não mencionar que era assustador pensar que Hiei notara a camisa que usara _e _quantas vezes. Apesar de saber que isso poderia causar mais constrangimento para si, ela achou que deveria pelo menos tentar defender suas ações. Fazê-lo entender que não estava se vestindo abaixo do padrão _de propósito._

"Eu sei disso," a menina disse com a dignidade que podia. "É só que, eu não tenho outras roupas para escolher!"

"Ah não?" Ele perguntou em dúvida, não parecendo nenhum pouco que desconhecia a situação. Na verdade, era quase como se houvesse esperado aquela resposta.

"Não. Mas isso irá mudar na sexta. Eu vou fazer compras."

"Eu pensei que você não tinha dinheiro," Hiei desafiou.

"Eu não tenho," Botan respondeu bruscamente. "Eu tenho amigos, se você está familiarizado com esse conceito, eles irão me deixar pagá-los quando receber meu primeiro salário."

Ela percebeu o quão calmo Hiei parecia, como se nada para ele fosse novidade, então, subitamente, tudo se juntou. Ela encarou-o incrédula. "Você sabia?" finalmente conseguiu perguntar engasgada.

"Claro que sabia," o outro replicou, aquela falsa expressão 'surpresa-e-preocupada' sumindo instantaneamente. "Só estava esperando que você se sentisse ridícula o suficiente naqueles farrapos que chama de roupa para fazer algo a respeito."

As peças lentamente foram se encaixando. "F-Foi por isso que você me fez pegar todas aquelas bebidas hoje, não foi?" Hiei passou a concordar com a cabeça, um olhar soberbo no rosto, mas Botan o cortou. Ela tinha _algum _orgulho. "Para que? Para exibir sua empregada suja para todos os seus estúpidos, ricos amigos!"

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, Hiei pareceu honestamente chocado. Chocado que alguém, especialmente alguém que era seu subordinado, falasse com ele dessa maneira. Mas Botan não acabara.

"Será que seu inflado ego aumentou um pouco mais quando me viu daquele jeito na frente de seus associados manda-chuva? Suponho que você colocou seu amiguinho Ichigarwa para me secar também! Acho que foi engraçado me ver degradada daquele jeito – ser tratada como nada mais do que uma mercadoria! Mas é isso que eu sou, não é mesmo? Mercadoria! Mais uma das coisas que te pertencem! Como se eu não me sentisse estúpida o bastante tendo que usar aquelas roupas, você tinha que piorar tudo! Você me _humilhou_! E para quê! Para provar que estava certo, que você _sabia o tempo todo!_ Meus parabéns! Você venceu, você é superior! O rosto de Botan estava agora vermelho de tanto gritar e ela terminou com um final, "Você me dá _nojo_!"

A garota passou por ele, empurrando-o, e irrompeu no corredor, lágrimas correndo por sua face. As tinha segurado para que ele não tivesse a satisfação de vê-la chorando, mas no segundo que saíra de seu campo de visão, elas começaram a fluir. Correu até seu quarto, agradecida por não precisar ir muito longe, trancando a porta atrás de si. Meteu-se em sua cama e enterrou a cabeça em um travesseiro, soluçando quebrantadamente.

Botan esperou alguns segundos até que eles morressem em fungadas suaves antes de organizar seus pensamentos. Reagira por impulso, e não havia feito uma decisão muito sábia. Ela iria ser despedida, esse fato era inevitável. O que não conseguia entender era por que fizera aquilo.

Claro, ela nunca trabalhara para ninguém igual a ele – cruel, arrogante e sem medo de degradar-te e insultar-te abertamente. Mas sabia que pessoas assim existiam. Velhos colegas seus sempre reclamavam de algumas pessoas pomposas para as quais trabalhavam. Você só tinha que sorrir e suportar.

Regra número um – o chefe está sempre certo.

Botan sempre pensara que o que seu chefe pensava de você não importava. Contanto que você tivesse o emprego e fosse pago por ele, seu empregador podia pensar que você era uma prostitutase quisesse.

Por que não se lembrara disso há dez minutos atrás?

Mas havia magoado tanto! Fosse para melhor ou pior, e parecia que seria o último, ela ligava para o que Hiei achava dela. E logo ela, que possuía um temperamento tão amável, sentira vontade de discutir com ele. Era como se toda emoção que sentia aumentasse perto de Hiei. Raiva, vergonha, nervosismo. . . até mesmo alegria, pareciam se multiplicar.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" Botan xingou-se viciosamente.

* * *

Ninguém o surpreendia. Nunca.

Era algo de que se orgulhava. Podia ver os movimentos dos outros antes que eles acontecessem, sabia como iriam reagir. Ele sempre ficava por cima. Mas não dessa vez.

_Ela _o surpreendera. Mais de uma vez agora.

A primeira vez foi quando ele percebeu que particularmente não se importava quando ela o interrompia. Ele achou que era só intrigante.

Strike um.

Ela manejou para surpreendê-lo novamente quando a encontrou em sua sala de entretenimento, vendo T.V. Hóspedes raramente assistiam aquela T.V., ou eram permitidos a tal privilégio em outras palavras, e ela era só uma empregada. E mesmo assim, lá estava, _divertindo-se _sem a menor cerimônia.E o que ele fizera? Assistira com ela, entre todas as maneiras _irritantes_ de reprovar a situação.

Strike dois.

E então... e _então_ ela teve a coragem de _zangar-se_ com ele por ter feito seu trabalho. De dizê-lo que havia sido rude. Ele tinha o direito de ser rude! Quem era ela para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado por seus atos? Todo o suplício era praticamente intolerável.

"Por que diabos ela continua trabalhando aqui?" Hiei praguejou em voz alta.

"Quem?" Kurama levantou seu olhar para ele do lado esquerdo da mesa. Estavam de volta a sala de conferência, dessa vez só os dois, finalizando a reunião.

Hiei nada disse, escolhendo no lugar começar a rabiscar um dos papéis a sua frente. Ainda podia sentir Kurama encará-lo com dúvida, mas quando continuou a permanecer em silêncio, o ruivo retornou ao seu trabalho.

Depois de um momento, Hiei disse quieto, "Ela é estranha, não é."

Kurama deixou de escrever, fixando um olhar inquisitivo no seu chefe. "Quem?"

"A nova empregada . . . qual é mesmo seu nome . . ." Ele sabia que era Botan.

"Botan?"

Hiei ergueu seu queixo de leve, retornando seu olhar para os rabiscos que fizera nos papéis. "É, ela."

Kurama encolheu os ombros. "Eu não a acho estranha." Ele sorriu. "Eu gosto bastante dela – ela é brilhante e original, e faz seu trabalho bem."

"Ela é" Hiei precisou admitir. "Eu não quero ninguém _original _entre os meus empregados."

Kurama gargalhou. Ele de fato gargalhou. Hiei o encarou.

"Do que você está falando? _Todos_ os seus empregados são "originais". O ruivo fez uma aspas de deboche com os dedos quando disse originais. "Você escolheu a dedo quase todo mundo porque eles tinham um certo algo que tornava-os diferentes de todos os outros do ramo."

Hiei zangou-se silenciosamente, sabendo que seu assistente estava certo, senão sendo uma prova viva. Kurama era diferente de todos os singulares assistentes. Ele tinha uma vantagem sobre os outros. E assim acontecia com todos os que trabalhavam para ele. Fizera questão disso e era assim que gostava. Confiava em seus empregados, e confiava em suas habilidades. Não era algo que todo o dono de uma mansão poderia dizer.

E Botan _era _uma boa empregada, não podia negar. O último andar nunca esteve tão bom. Tudo agora parecia ser acolhedor, e ao mesmo tempo continuava completamente imaculado. Ela também deixava um aroma muito leve em todo o andar. Cheirava a baunilha; ele às vezes se irritava quando podia senti-lo em seu quarto.

Mas suas habilidades de limpeza não eram o problema.

"Ninguém mais entre os mais entre os meus empregados jamais gritou comigo."

Kurama olhou-o. O ar tomou um silêncio mortal, os dois se encarando, até que Kurama finalmente disse, "O quê?"

"Ela gritou com-"

O outro levantou uma mão para interrompê-lo. "Sim, eu escutei. Agora eu preciso perguntar. . ." Hiei esperou, erguendo uma sobrancelha inquisitiva. O ruivo estreitou os olhos pensativo enquanto observava-o. "Você tem idéia do quanto isso soa infantil?"

Hiei rosnou, suas bochechas corando para um saudável tom de rosa. "Como é que é?" Ele fixou um olhar em Kurama que faria qualquer outro estremecer em uma poça de submissão. "Por que eu simplesmente não te despeço?"

Kurama nem piscou.

"Eu não sei. Por quê?"

Hiei estreitou os olhos, muito hesitante de realizar sua ameaça. Kurama era um bom assistente. Um muito bom. Houve várias vezes onde este selara contratos praticamente por conta própria, e o fizera sentir-se completamente desconcertado e inútil. "Eu vou te dar mais uma chance..."

O ruivo revirou os olhos subitamente. "Como você é bom."

"Não fique convencido, Kurama. Você acha que eu gosto de você, mas eu não gosto."

Acostumado com a nada-agradável atitude de Hiei, Kurama ficou de pé, juntando suas notas. "Claro que você não gosta. Agora, sobre a situação de Botan. Acho que é do seu interesse ir desculpar-se com ela."

"Desculpar!" Hiei exclamou. Seu rosto escureceu, franzindo exasperado. Kurama não sabia o que Botan dissera, justificado ou não, então como soubera que fizera algo a ela? A não ser que seu joguinho mental houvesse sido realmente tão óbvio e rude quanto ela afirmara. De novo, seu rosto magoado apareceu sem aviso em sua cabeça, trazendo o mesmo remorso que sentira anteriormente, sabendo que a machucara.

Ele derrubava as pessoas o tempo todo. O que deu a ela o direito de de repente fazê-lo sentir-se culpado? Ele a odiava por isso, porém odiava-se muito mais por demonstrar tal fraqueza.

Hiei suspirou resignado. Poderia ser frio, mas não iria despedi-la. "Eu não sei como pedir desculpas..." murmurou mal-humorado.

"Não," Kurama disse. "Eu suponho que você não saiba." Ele pensou consigo mesmo. "Por que você não fica com um simples, me desculpe, por favor não peça demissão?"

"Hn." E ele mal pode manejar essa resposta (3). Seu orgulho estava batalhando furiosamente contra sua decisão, mas o faria mesmo assim. Com má vontade, ficou em pé e encaminhou-se para o quarto de Botan. Garota estúpida.

* * *

**J.J - **Aaa...fofo. Hiei está com peso na consciência. 0

**Mel –** -Suspiro- Um dia eu vou conseguir traduzir um capítulo sem legendas...

1 (Não havia realmente superado sua contínua 'consciência do Sr. Jaganshi')- Não sei se está errado...é que no texto está _'Mr. Jaganshi awareness' _e awareness quer dizer consciência só que eu achei que ficou esquisito...

2 (Eu agradeceria se você não saísse distribuindo cantadas nos meus empregados, Ichigarwa)- Nesse aí eu fui pelo sentido, porque no texto, ao invés de cantadas está escrito _sleeze, _o que nem no dicionário tinha.

3 (E ele mal pode manejar essa resposta)- O original está um pouco confuso para mim, está lá '_And he could barely manage that much of a reply'. _Espero que esteja correto.

* * *

(Próximo Capítulo: A Bomba –dundundun-) 


	4. A Bomba

**J.J - **Outra atualização! Eu acabei de comer três Kashi bars e estou pronta para escrever!

.. Fiquei tão feliz em descobrir que existem mais pessoas que apóiam o Kuwabara entre os meus leitores. Ou talvez a palavra certa seja, toleram... Heh. Aproveitem esse capítulo, Tardes da Nossa Vida fez seu retorno... n.n;

**Mel -** Esse capítulo está traduzido dês da semana retrasada, mas não pude posta-lo por causa da semana de prova (já mencionada) então só deu hoje mesmo. Ah sim, estou trabalhando em algumas surpresas; breve.

* * *

**A Bomba**

**------------------------**

**------------**

Uma batida soou em sua porta. Botan olhou confusa em sua direção, perguntando-se quem poderia ser. Checou-se no espelho da parede, enxugando suas bochechas para diminuir qualquer sinal que demonstrasse que estivera chorando. "Estou indo!" gritou com uma voz quebrada. A garota tentou fechar sua mala, mas como não se incomodara em dobrar nada, só conseguiu cansar suas mãos tentando fazer com que a tampa parasse de saltar de volta para ela.

Depois que o trinco abriu em disparada pela terceira vez, Botan suspirou em exasperação e andou em direção à porta, puxando-a. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu quem era. Hiei.

Ela não pensara que ele viria despedi-la pessoalmente. Hum bem, pensou consternada, era melhor superar aquilo. Seu estado emocional não agüentaria sua presença autoritária por muito tempo, mas e daí? Nunca mais o veria de novo.

Botan esperou pacientemente que Hiei falasse primeiro. Quando este o fez, achou que escutara errado.

"Você está fazendo as malas?"

Sua voz possuía um quê de . . . desculpas?

"Sim." A garota olhou brevemente para a mala aberta atrás de si. "Estou. Só me preparando... não tem necessidade de esperar, eu suponho..."

"Você está indo embora?" Sua voz não demonstrava emoção, seus olhos e rostos estavam sem expressão. Não havia explicação para o pequeno sentimento de preocupação que ela podia sentir nele. Era inexplicável, mas de alguma forma Botan sabia que Hiei não gostava da idéia dela ir embora.

O que na fazia sentido algum, considerando que ele iria despedi-la.

"Uh... estou, não estou?"

"Por que deveria?"

"Porque, bem..." Era esquisito dizer. "Estou despedida." A garota parou, escutando a incerteza da própria voz. "Não estou?"

As sobrancelhas de Hiei arquearam-se naquela expressão surpresa dele que Botan sabia que significava que ele estava sentindo exatamente o oposto de surpresa. "E quem, por Deus, te despediu?"

"Eu achei que...você..." gaguejou desamparada. Isso definitivamente não estava indo como planejara. Ela mordeu o lábio, estreitando os olhos minuciosamente para Hiei. "Você não vai me despedir?"

Pela primeira vez, um brilho de mal-estar passou por seus olhos e ele desviou o olhar. "Na verdade, devido às circunstâncias da situação, talvez fosse melhor..."

Botan estava começando a achar que ele estava soando suspeitosamente igual ao homem de negócios que originalmente imaginara, quando Hiei parou de repente no meio de sua sentença e seus olhos voaram sobre o ombro de Botan, afiando-se para um grau quase assustador. A garota pode, literalmente, senti-lo ficar tenso, e virou-se velozmente para ver o que o mantinha em tal estado.

Ela não viu nada. Mas só precisou esperar alguns segundos até que sua janela quebrasse quando uma pedra oval do tamanho de seu punho entrou a toda velocidade em seu quarto. A garota deu um gritinho de surpresa. A coisa aterrissou no carpete, entre os fragmentos de vidros quebrados. Botan não sabia o que era aquilo, mas parecia estar tipo que fazendo . . . _tique-taque?_

"Abaixe-se!" Escutou Hiei gritar atrás de si.

Botan mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando ele veio de repente pelo seu lado, puxando-a para si em uma prensa dolorida. No outro instante, algo explodiu no quarto. Botan não pode ver as chamas porque seu rosto estava enterrado no ombro de Hiei, mas sentiu uma imensa onde de calor consumi-los quando foram arremessados no ar pelo impacto. Ela gritou e apertou com força a frente da camisa dele enquanto sentia fortes braços agarrarem suas costas com firmeza.

Sua mente quase parecia desconecta quando eles caíram violentamente no chão, rolando algumas vezes. Mesmo assim, Hiei ainda a segurava. Botan não sabia onde estavam. Podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça e havia escombros e ruínas em toda sua volta, mas não conseguia concentrar-se...

Mas ela sabia... não, ela podia _sentir _que Hiei estava em cima dela. Um lado seu queria ronronar em apreciação feminina por sua sólida, firme forma, mas seu lado lógico reprimiu isso. "Hiei?" Chamou, sua própria voz parecia que vinha de um sonho.

Botan começou a entrar em pânico quando não obteve resposta, mas então escutou um gemido agonizante assim que ele começou a retirar-se de cima dela, suas mãos sustentando-o ao seu lado. A garota quis chorar pelo seu estado. Seu olhar estava inexpressivo e sem foco (1), fazendo com que o normalmente vermelho vibrante parecesse marrom, mas isso não escondia o definido medo e confusão impressos neles. Uma pegajosa linha de sangue escorria de sua testa pelo lado de seu olho esquerdo.

Até onde a confusa mente de Botan permitia, ela não conseguia sentir nenhum machucado em si além de algumas contusões. Tinha que agradecer Hiei por isso. Cuidadosamente, estendeu a mão e tocou seu lado. Hiei estremeceu visivelmente e ela imediatamente arrependeu-se de seu ato.

"Oh, você está ferido," sussurrou desamparada.

Ele se esforçou para falar. "Nós . . . nós temos . . . que . . ."

"Nós temos que te ajudar," a outra interrompeu, sentindo sua mente entrar em um pânico enlouquecido.

Hiei balançou a cabeça. "Não, escute-"

"Nós precisamos de um médico!" O que estava fazendo com que ela agisse tão assustada? Botan sentia como se estivesse à parte de si mesma, meramente assistindo enquanto a mulher enlouquecida que se parecia com ela começar a ter um ataque.

Uma áspera mão cobriu sua boca com dureza, reprimindo qualquer outro argumento. Ela olhou delirante para o rosto de Hiei, mal registrando a sinistra carranca em suas feições.

"Fumaça," ele rosnou.

Confusa, Botan permitiu que Hiei a arrastasse para fora da área do desastre. Ele pegou seu braço e a garota saiu tropeçando atrás dele, esforçando-se para acompanhar seu passo rápido. Ela começou a reconhecer os arredores do último andar. Estavam quase na porta que levava a escadaria . . . então Hiei começou a cambalear.

Ele soltou o braço de Botan e caiu de joelhos, os efeitos da bomba finalmente apanhando-o. Estava tremendo e agarrando seu estomago com força.

Estavam tão perto da porta!

"Vamos, Hiei," ela roquejou, inclinando-se para segurar as costas de sua camisa. Botan puxou, sinceramente acreditando que podia arrastá-lo até seu destino. De alguma forma, eles iriam ficar bem, se simplesmente saíssem do corredor.

Ela parou seus esforços quando Hiei vomitou sobre o carpete vermelho. A visão a deixou tonta e Botan sentiu o chão girar debaixo de si. Tentou recuperar seu equilíbrio, mas isso se provou inútil quando seu débil corpo despencou sobre o chão. Tudo estava dando voltas, as bordas de sua visão foram devagar borrando-se com preto.

"Hiei..."

* * *

"Botan? Você já acordou?"

A garota abriu os olhos devagar, piscando até que sua visão clareasse. O rosto de Kurama entrou em foco.

"Ei, aqui," disse ele. Keiko e Shizuru surgiram ao seu lado, literalmente chorando de alívio. Bem, talvez só Keiko chorasse. Botan se sentou lentamente, absorvendo seus arredores. Parecia-se com seu quarto, mas levemente diferente, definitivamente menor. Não sentia nada além de estar um pouco dolorida e cansada, mas seu pulso fora enfaixado.

"Onde estou?"

"Ah, Botan!" Keiko gritou, jogando os braços em torno dos ombros da amiga. "Estávamos tão preocupados com você!"

Botan riu incomodada e gentilmente colocou as mãos nas costas de Keiko em um suave abraço. "Estou bem, sério. Só não sei o que está acontecendo..."

Os rostos de Shizuru e Kurama ficaram preocupados. "Você não se lembra?" Shizuru perguntou.

Bem que ela gostaria de lembrar, mas tudo parecia tão confuso no momento. Não sabia nem em que quarto estava.

Vendo seu rosto cada vez mais confuso, Kurama suspirou. "Havia uma bomba . . ."

Com essa declaração, os acontecimentos voltaram com uma velocidade ofuscante. Tudo ainda estava meio borrado, mas sabia o que acontecera. Ainda era capaz de sentir o fogo, capaz de ver Hiei . . . o sangue . . .

"Oh meu Deus! Hiei! O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem?"

Kurama agarrou seus antebraços, acomodando-a para que deitasse na cama novamente. "Acalme-se, Botan. Ele está bem. Está no quarto, descansando, como você deveria estar fazendo."

"Mas. . . esse não é meu quarto. . ."

"È, bem, seu quarto foi tipo que explodido, não mesmo?" O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha esquisitamente para ela.

Botan manejou um pequeno sorriso, apreciando o alívio cômico. Seu rosto ficou sério quando outra pergunta veio a sua mente. "Kurama. . . quem pôs aquela bomba no meu quarto?"

A face de Kurama obscureceu. Sua boca virou uma linha consternada antes de responder secamente, "Não temos certeza. Sr. Jaganshi possui muitos inimigos, então poderia ser muita gente. Esse tipo de coisa ocorre com freqüência, Botan. Nossa segurança será aumentada e isso não se repetirá, não se preocupe."

Algo nos olhos dele só fez com que a garota se preocupasse mais. Havia muita coisa que Kurama não estava contando, mas, pela sua expressão, parecia que não iria falar. Obviamente, a situação era mais severa do que o ruivo afirmara, mas ela não iria forçar a barra. Talvez porque não quisesse saber. Talvez porque algo lhe disse que esse tipo de coisa _iria_ repetir-se. . . . e Kurama sabia disso.

Botan queria saber mais sobre o que acontecera consigo. Pelo menos isso merecia saber. "Kurama... quando a bomba nos atingiu, me senti muito estranha, ficava me desesperando à toa, e Hiei vomitou. . ."

"É," Kurama respondeu. "Foi uma pequena bomba, e por isso vocês dois não morreram, estando no quarto. No entanto, depois que explode, libera uma série de gases tóxicos." Os olhos dele suavizaram. "Tivemos sorte de pegar vocês quando o fizemos."

Uma memória flutuou vagamente na mente de Botan. "Hiei sabia sobre a fumaça..." Ele também soubera que a bomba estava vindo segundos antes de quebrar a janela.

Traços que não costumavam acompanhar uma pessoa de terno e gravata. Isso só confirmou sua suspeita de que havia mais sobre Hiei do que se via. E não só o fato dele ter um lado mais gentil. Ela também estava começando a achar que ele talvez tivesse um estilo de vida completamente diferente.

"Sim..." Aquele sombrio, misterioso olhar passou pelos olhos de Kurama novamente. "Eu suponho que ele tenha..."

"É meio romântico, sabe," Keiko disse, e o ruivo pareceu feliz com a interrupção. "Ele tipo que te salvando e tal..."

Botan corou.

"É mesmo," Shizuru concordou. "Eu gostaria de ter um milionário solteiro e gostoso me protegendo."

Kurama riu e Botan revirou os olhos. A garota olhou de novo para suas duas amigas, pegando suas mãos e apertando com firmeza. Ela suspirou. "Obrigada pela visita, gente."

"Ah, você é tão burra," Shizuru chiou. "Como se não fôssemos." As três dividiram uma pequena rodada de risadinhas, embora fossem risos do tipo tenso e preocupado.

"Eu trouxe sopa!"'

As quatro cabeças se viraram quando Yusuke e Kuwabara entraram no quarto, Kuwabara segurando uma bandeja que continha uma grande e fumegante tigela de sopa de macarrão e galinha. Botan sorriu agradecida para ele quando este colocou o alimento no seu colo. "Bon apetite!"

Rindo consigo mesma, pegou um pouco do caldo com a colher e provou. Como sempre, a comida de Kuwabara estava maravilhosa. "Oooh... está uma deliciosa. Exatamente o que eu precisava."

Kuwabara sorriu com alegria. Yusuke sentou ao seu lado e ela sentiu seu peso na cama. "E aí, como está o pulso?"

"Meu pulso?" Botan olhou sem fala para as bandagens. "Ah, é mesmo. Qual é o problema com ele?"

Yusuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e pousou a costas da mão em sua testa. "Eu acho que você precisa dormir mais um pouco, raio de sol."

A garota deu um tapa brincalhão em sua mão. "Não, sério, o que houve? Eu torci?"

"A palma da sua mão e a parte debaixo do seu pulso foram queimados," Kurama esclareceu.

"Queimados?" Ela explorou sua memória. Não lembrava de sentir qualquer dor em seu pulso, muito menos queimadura. Embora a possibilidade fosse muito provável, tendo uma bomba explodindo bem ao seu lado. Podia recordar de sentir uma imensa onda de calor, mas Hiei a estava cobrindo...

Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror. "Oh não. Hiei está seriamente queimado?"

"Oh, ele está . . ." Kurama começou, ganhando uma expressão tensa.

Botan ficou ainda mais preocupada. "O que?"

Yusuke clareou a garganta. Ela não perdeu o olhar significativo que os dois trocaram. "Ele não está seriamente ferido. Os maiores estragos da bomba foram os gazes e o impacto..."

Botan queria discutir até o fim esse assunto no qual já pensara, mas nada disse. Decidindo mudar a conversa para algo que não precisasse ser tão secreto, perguntou casualmente, "Então, de quem é esse quarto, de qualquer forma?"

"É um dos quartos dos empregados disponíveis," Shizuru explicou apressadamente. Parecia que queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas Kurama a interrompeu.

"Você poderia ter ficado no outro quarto de hóspedes do último andar, mas precisava ser limpo apropriadamente. Entrou muito escombro, e os tapetes queimaram-"

"Não terminei," Shizuru falou irritada com um dedo de aviso apontado para Kurama, seus olhos desafiantes. Para a risada geral, ele calou a boca. Shizuru sorriu triunfante antes de se virar e lançar aBotan um olhar penetrante. "Agora, o que eu gostaria de saber é, _por que_ você de repente passou a chamar o Sr. Jaganshi, de _Hiei_?"

Todos os seus amigos deram-lhe idênticos olhares curiosos. As bochechas de Botan começaram a ficar rosadas. "Bem, eu hum . . . .eu, é que . . ."

"Oooh." Yusuke compreendeu sorrindo sonsamente de orelha a orelha. "Já na fase de chamar pelo primeiro nome, hm?"

Todos riram e Botan corou toda até o cabelo. "Não seja ridículo," devolveu com raiva. Ela deu uma travesseirada na cabeça de Yusuke. "Agora saiam do meu quarto para que eu possa descansar. Vocês estão todos me irritando, o que é péssimo."

A garota tentou lançar um olhar no estilo de Hiei, mas falhou miseravelmente. Yusuke riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Nem adianta tentar, Botan. Você não conseguiria parecer mal nem se sua vida dependesse disso."

Ela suspirou como se horrivelmente desapontada. "Não pode me culpar por tentar."

"Eu suponho que não." Yusuke levantou e começou a andar em direção a porta com Kurama e Kuwabara. Ele fingiu um grande estremecimento. "Ninguém pode ser inteiramente bem-sucedido em lançar o olhar malvado igual ao Sr. Jaganshi."

Kuwabara riu e posicionou os dedos na frente dos olhos demonstrando um raio. "Morte por fogo!" ele anunciou sibilando diabolicamente. Rindo, os três garotos saíram do quarto.

Keiko e Shizuru pararam na porta. "Você têm certeza de que está bem?" Keiko perguntou suavemente.

A outra acenou com a cabeça. "Estou ótima. Só preciso descansar um pouco."

"Tudo bem." Keiko sorriu. "Tenha bons sonhos."

Depois que eles se retiraram, Botan remexeu sua sopa amavelmente, refletindo sobre sua pequenina e inocente mentira. Com toda sinceridade, não se sentia nem um pouco cansada. Pelo contrário; sentia-se agitada. Esperou alguns bons minutos antes de colocar a bandeja com a sopa de lado e levantar-se da cama. Só então percebeu que vestia uma camisola sedosa que não era sua. Com uma carranca na consciência, percebeu que ela mal chegava aos joelhos.

Com um grande suspiro de alívio, viu o roupão que fazia conjunto posto em cima de uma das cadeiras do quarto. A garota o pegou e o amarrou em volta da cintura cuidadosamente. Nas pontas dos pés, encaminhou-se para a porta, olhando prolongadamente o corredor para se certificar de que a barra estava limpa. Quando teve certeza de que ninguém que pudesse reconhecê-la estava por perto, entrou no corredor.

Levou uns cinco minutos a mais do que levaria se ela soubesse onde estava, porém conseguiu achar a sala principal. Botan subiu a escadaria em espiral, ignorando a placa que ficava na porta que proibia a todos de entrar, e adentrou no último andar.

Soltou um grito abafado pelo seu estado. Havia várias fitas policias que se cruzavam no batente da porta do seu velho quarto, poeira e escombros estavam espalhados no chão em sua volta. Por toda a extensão da parede e tapete havia agourentas manchas negras que indicavam por onde o fogo passara. Engolindo o sentimento nauseante que adquirira, Botan passou a andar em direção ao quarto de Hiei. A maior parte da bagunça fora limpa, somente deixando a parte da frente do seu quarto como estava. Ela suspeitava que talvez fosse para as provas.

Fez seu caminho pela bagunça antes de salta apresada para a porta de Hiei. Ela não queria ficar rondando pelo seu quarto por mais tempo. A garota parou, não tendo certeza se queria bater. Bater iria dá-lo a oportunidade de mandá-la embora, Botan precisava saber se Hiei estava bem, ele querendo ou não. Devia sua vida a ele.

Prendendo a respiração, segurou a maçaneta devagar, rezando para que não estivesse trancada. Encheu-se de gratidão quando o objeto girou em sua mão. Empurrou a porta lentamente, piscando contra a atmosfera escura do quarto.

Apesar de já haver estado lá antes, a grandeza do quarto dele sempre tirava seu fôlego. Era duas vezes maior que o seu quarto, bem mais mobiliado e decorado. Decoração que consistia inteiramente de preto e intensos tons de vermelho, cortinas negras e finas deslizavam sobre sua cama. Uma atmosfera bastante minatory (2), para dizer o mínimo, mas também... não conseguia imaginar Hiei vivendo em nenhum lugar de cores berrantes.

Olhou através da extensão do quarto e encontrou-o sentado na cama, sentado verticalmente com um monte de travesseiros para sustentá-lo. Ele não parecia mortalmente ferido, vestia uma camisa preta e folgada, sem ser abotoada em qualquer lugar. Seu tronco estava coberto por faixas, assim com seus dois braços. Até onde Botan podia dizer, Hiei não percebera sua entrada, parecia absorto em algo.

A garota olhou para onde ele estava encarando, surpresa ao ver uma grande televisão contra a parede. Sua boca abriu de leve por assombro, se não por um pouco de graça.

"Eu não acredito em você."

Ele finalmente tomou conhecimento de sua presença, virando para vê-la. Sua expressão era ilegível. Já que ele não disse nada, Botan caminhou lentamente em sua direção, um olhar convencido no rosto. "Você está vendo Tardes da Nossa Vida," acusou.

Hiei revirou os olhos, dando de ombros. "Não tinha mais nada passando."

Botan deu um grande sorriso. "Como você disser."

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu trabalho aqui."

"Quis dizer em meu quarto, idiota."

Nossa, _alguém _estava com um humor delicado.

A garota ignorou o comentário cruel e andou para sua cama, sustentando-se no colchão de casal com um pouco de dificuldade. Aproximou-se com mais velocidade, olhando-o cuidadosamente. Ele também a observava. Hiei parecia tenso e enrolado, pronto para atacar ou correr.

Sorrindo suavemente, ela tentou achar palavras que iriam impedi-lo de fazer ambos. "Você está bem?"

Parecia que suas palavras tinham queimado-o. Ele começou a encará-la, mas parou, escolhendo desviar o olhar e afundar mais nos travesseiros no lugar. "Você é estranha," disse finalmente.

"Assim você já me disse." Ela estendeu a mão cautelosamente e tocou seu peito enfaixado. "Foi aqui que você se queimou?"

"Não." Hiei suspirou, como se admitindo seu fracasso e derrota para sua presença. "Costelas quebradas."

Botan estremeceu. "Ai. Desculpa." Ela olhou para as bandagens ásperas em seus braços. "São os seus braços que estão queimados então?"

"Não." Ele ainda não a olhava nos olhos. "Só cortes profundos que estão abertos. O peso de seu corpo e do meu aterrissaram sobre eles em cima de madeira e vidros quebrados, se você se lembra."

"Eu lembro." Ela fez uma tentativa de humor, para suavizar o ambiente tenso. "Mas estou certa de que a maior parte do estrago foi feita pelo peso do _seu _corpo. Você poderia perder alguns quilos."

Hiei olhou para ela, bufando suave. Botan entendeu que essa era a melhor resposta que iria tirar dele. A deixava preocupada que ele não parecia queimado em lugar algum, e _ela _queimara o pulso. Se lembrava corretamente, _Hiei _era quem a cobrira, não ao contrário. Será que ele era... Imune ao fogo? A menina encolheu os ombros mentalmente. Talvez ele fosse. Talvez fosse por isso que Kurama e Yusuke ficaram tão receosos em discutir suas supostas 'queimaduras'. Isso a deixava confusa, mas não perguntaria a ninguém sobre o assunto ainda.

Ela virou seus olhos para a tela e ambos assistiram por alguns minutos em silêncio o gêmeo malvado de Tom (Botan não deixou de mencionar que estivera correta) tentar matar Robert, porque ele amava Martha.

"_Você pode ficar com ela! Eu amo Victoria!"_

"Cretino," Hiei disse.

Botan riu. Os dois voltaram a assistir, ou Botan pensou que haviam voltado a assistir, até que escutou Hiei dizer, "Então . . . _você _está bem?" e virar para encontra-lo olhando intensamente para ela.

Os olhos dela suavizaram pela sua preocupação, não importando o quão duro e mal apresentado talvez tenha sido. "Sim, estou bem." Ela corou um pouco. "Graças a você. Sério mesmo, Hiei . . . graças a você."

Ele deu um suave sorriso convencido. "Achei que havia dito para me chamar de Sr. Jaganshi."

Botan sentiu seu estômago contorcer agradavelmente quando percebeu a ausência de intimidação que ele normalmente gostava tanto de usar quando dava ordens, não importando o quão trivial elas fossem. A garota sorriu e começou a responder, mas seu olhar foi distraído pelo braço direito de Hiei. As faixas estavam se soltando.

"Ah não, olhe . . ." Ela apontou.

O outro olhou para baixo e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Merda . . ."

Hiei tentou consertar só com seu braço esquerdo, mas acabou falhando miseravelmente, para sua frustração. Ignorando a colorida torrente de palavras que ele começou a murmurar, Botan gentilmente segurou seu braço. "Deixa que eu faço isso."

Hiei hesitou, agarrando seu braço de volta, mas então, foi vagarosamente permitindo que ela o segurasse e o colocasse em seu colo. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto a garota começava a envolver a extremidade novamente.

Hiei não observava os dedos dela trabalhando contra os seus, podia _sentir _isso. Observava seu rosto no lugar. Ela parecia tão calma. Por que ela não estava sentindo pequenas esquisitas sensações em seu estômago toda vez que seus dedos roçavam contra os dele?

Exceto por esse pensamento, era pacífico sentar ao lado dela. Paz era algo que não sentia desde... bem, desde um bom tempo. Um lado seu queria que Botan ficasse até que adormecesse e fosse capaz de pegar um necessário descanso. No entanto, seu lado mais dominante disse que idiota ele estava sendo, e lembrou-o que ela era sua empregada. E que se não conseguia dormir por conta própria, que diabos estava fazendo correndo pelo amplo mundo dos negócios?

O que é que _ela _está fazendo aqui de qualquer forma? Ela era um mal que precisava sair. Botan passou a enrolar a parte final da bandagem, e Hiei falou baixinho. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

A garota olhou para cima surpresa. "Bem . . ." Voltou a olhar para baixo e deu um último nó na roupa branca. "Se-nhor Jaganshi, suponho que é porque você me paga 17.50 dólares a hora."

Ele de fato teve a vontade de rir. Isso parecia ocorrer com bastante freqüência perto dela. Algo que Hiei detestava demais.

"Ah." Ele fez uma carranca zombeteira para Botan. "Eu esqueci."

Ela riu consigo mesma e ele teve o impulso de colocar uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela precisava ir embora.

Botan provocava coisas nele que Hiei não se sentia privilegiado o bastante para sentir. Não, não privilegiado. Certamente não era um privilégio carregar o fardo de sentimentos afetuosos e protetores. Ele reclamou consigo mesmo. Embora, também não pretendesse expô-la a algo como isso, e esperava que Kurama não tivesse entrado em muitos detalhes com ela. Poupe os inocentes, se você puder. Hiei também tentou se convencer de que o impulso de protegê-la que veio sobre ele aconteceria com qualquer um.

Porque... ele fazia o tipo herói... e tal.

Ela _realmente _precisava ir embora.

"Você quer mais alguma coisa?" Certificou-se de colocar um tom cortante na sua voz. Confusão, emoções no geral, não eram coisas que eles gostavam de se familiarizar. Coisas que ela parecia trazer.

Botan parecia surpresa com sua súbita frieza. "Bem . . . não . . ."

Hiei deu-lhe um olhar óbvio, imperativo. Os olhas dela se estreitaram quando pegou a indireta. "Bem, eu odiaria te incomodar com minha presença por mais tempo, _Hiei". _A completa frieza em deu tom quase fez com que ele se arrependesse de suas atitudes. Ela começou a se mover vagarosamente para fora da gigante cama.

Sua aberta raiva contra ele dava nos nervos, mas Hiei mal piscou quando a presenteou com um sorriso cruel. "Não deixe que a porta bata em você quando sair," se gabou com uma falsa preocupação.

Ele talvez tivesse aplaudido o olhar que ela deu se não estivesse direcionado para ele. Botan se encheu de raiva e saiu furiosamente do quarto, a porta batendo com força logo em seguida. Hiei continuou a encarar a porta do quarto.

Qual era o problema com ele?

Apesar de ter ido embora, ela continuava em seus pensamentos, E não eram pensamentos sobre meter uma meia em sua boca por desafia-lo completamente. Ele estava refletindo sobre como sempre notava quando Botan entrava em uma sala, ou a deixava. Ou em como havia gostado da maneira que seu sedoso roupão movera-se sobre seu corpo na sua enfurecida saída do quarto.

Hiei agarrou os lençóis pelos dois lados brutalmente, horrorizado com os próprios pensamentos. Ah, como seu poderio caíra. Esses pensamentos não poderiam ser realmente _dele, _poderiam? Quase com medo de saber a resposta, ele se perguntou mentalmente... poderia realmente estar atraído por essa mulher?

A resposta veio claramente em uma súbita imagem de curvas, cabelo azul e olhos violeta. Hiei rosnou viciosamente e pegou com prontidão o único objeto duro perto de si, o controle da T.V, e jogou-o contra a parede. O controle se despedaçou em pedaços de plástico e fios.

Ele tomou um longo, estremecedor fôlego, disposto a acalmar-se antes que fizesse algo pegar fogo por acidente. Com rápidos movimentos, bateu com a mão algumas vezes, desobstruindo o caminho dos travesseiros, deixando apenas um para que pudesse deitar confortavelmente. Enterrou-se no colchão, tentando fazer com que seu tenso corpo relaxasse.

Escutou o programa que ainda estava no ar.

"_Você não compreende. Ela me assombra! Ela atormenta a minha mente..."_

Hn. Ela não iria atormentar sua mente. Chegou muito perto de ser bem-sucedido, concentrando-se na bomba ao invés, e o que isso significava. Sabia quem a mandara, e a ameaça que isso significava. Agora, o problema continuava-

Hiei congelou, seus olhos abrindo vagarosamente quando um aroma se fez saber.

Baunilha...

Com um grito de frustração, sentou-se reto em disparada e começou a arrancar os cobertores e lençóis da cama.

Bem naquele exato segundo onde encontrara o cheiro, uma imagem muito nítida, muito real dele a beijando surgiu em sua mente. Ele a _odiava _por isso!

Só depois de ter acabado, arfando pesadamente em cima do colchão nu, a intensa dor das costelas quebradas finalmente o pegou. Hiei gemeu e despencou para o lado, acariciando seu torso machucado com os braços. Ficaria livre dessa atração indesejada logo logo. Ele _tinha._

Tom parecia compartilhar seus sentimentos. _"Esse sentimento vai ser a minha morte..."

* * *

_

**J.J. – **Muha… a trama começou a seguir seu caminho, e o relacionamento entre Hiei e Botan está evoluindo.

(Próximo Capítulo: O estimado passeio no Shopping)

**Mel – **Legenda:

**1 (sem foco)-** era worn over e a tradução no dicionário não tinha nada a ver, mas ainda vou perguntar a minha professora.

**2 (minatory)- **O que eu achei foi minucioso ou pequeno, o que realmente não se encaixa no contesto.


	5. O estimado passeio no Shopping

**J.J.** – Uma nova atualização- Huzzah! Não tenho muito a dizer, exceto que updates vão demorar um pouquinho mais, devido ao fato dos treinos de tênis terem começado para mim. Infelizmente...

**Mel – **Será que eupoderia demorar mais para atualizar? Quer dizer foram três meses! Desculpas pela espera... Queria agradecer novamente a todos pelas reviews (a primeira vez foi no capítulo dois, mas acho que pareceu mais que eu estava pedindo para vocês aprenderem a lidar comigo, se foi isso que pareceu espero ter resolvido a confusão agora) especialmente para Pyoko-Chan, que comenta religiosamente e para Tsuki Koorime, minha atual parceira de tradução e que betou esse capítulo para mim.

**Ellamr- **Reviews iguais a sua me deixam rindo igual a uma idiota. Realmente incentivador. Eu estava pensando em traduzir uma one-shot, já até escolhi (surpresa), mas só vou postar daqui a um tempo - estou um pouco sobrecarregada...

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**O estimado passeio no Shopping**

------------------------------

---------------

Apesar do inevitável alvoroço que o evento da bomba causou, a vida na Mansão Jaganshi começou a cair na rotina mais uma vez. Botan ainda não tinha permissão para ficar no seu antigo quarto, mas foi se acostumando aos poucos. Obviamente, o dia marcado anteriormente para o shopping havia sido adiado. A próxima quarta-feira seria o dia em que Yusuke teria tempo para levá-los. Kurama, infelizmente, não poderia ir, mas ele não pareceu muito consternado por ficar de fora de umas compras de garotas de qualquer forma.

Claro, lá pela quarta-feira Botan só teria que esperar por um pouco mais de uma semana para receber seu salário, mas suas amigas insistiram que elas precisavam fazer compras com a mesma urgência que ela. Botan limpou o último andar como sempre, menos seu próprio quarto, e acrescentou um fervor extra nos seus esforços. O leve cheiro que ficou após a bomba estava quase saindo.

Porém na segunda à tarde, três dias inteiros após a bomba, algo ainda a incomodava. Hiei parecia ter desaparecido. Por mais que perambulasse pelo último andar, não via nenhum traço dele. Teve algumas visões de Kurama por aí, então sabia que ele não poderia ter saído para uma conferência ou outra viagem de negócios. E era final de semana, ele não deixaria sua casa para nenhum negócio pendente,pelo menos não sem seu assistente.

Sua ausência parecia ter deixado um buraco no dia dela. Botan franziu a testa refletindo, enquanto endireitava os livros no topo de uma estante da biblioteca. Estava apoiada em uma escada de mão para que pudesse alcançar adequadamente, seu pé levantado para fora quando se esticou para chegar a um canto particularmente longe. Sentia falta de sua companhia, surpreendentemente muita falta. Mesmo quando ele tão obviamente não queria a dela. Botan irritava-se sem perceber, só de pensar na forma com a qual ele tão rudemente a dispensara.

Se bem que, dispensar alguém rudemente era o estilo de Hiei, então sabia que não deveria se sentir ofendida. Mas Botan achara que ele estava começando a ficar um pouquinho mais caloroso com ela. Logicamente, estivera errada.

A garota parou abruptamente quando percebeu que esfregara o mesmo ponto tantas vezes que estava quase abrindo um buraco na madeira. Frustrada com seu jeito distraído, começou a descer pela escada de mão. Não sendo capaz de vê-lo, Botan achou seus pensamentos indo constantemente parar nele. Poderia começar a pensar sobre macacos, e de alguma forma, voltaria para Hiei.

Só pode concluir pelos seus sentimentos que de fato sentia saudade dele. Talvez Hiei a tivesse mimado com sua presença, que era maior do que a maioria dos empregados podia ter, mas a garota havia olhado adiante para vê-lo indiferente. Era angustiante saber o quão viciada ela ficou por sua companhia.

**

* * *

**Botan revirava sua mala desajeitadamente, tentando achar desesperada sua blusa gasta de tanto lavar. Era sua favorita, e não havia sido barata. Ela só a usava uma vez por semana. 

Ela suspirou em exasperação, fechando a gaveta novamente. Onde é que poderia estar? Tentou se lembrar da última vez que a usara. Havia tomado um banho primeiro-

Era isso! Estava morando no último andar na última vez que a usara. Tinha que estar no seu antigo banheiro. Ela olhou cautelosa para o relógio. Ficara lendo até tarde... agora já era quase uma da manhã. Então Botan se lembrou de que a única pessoa que ela precisava se preocupar em acordar era Hiei, e mesmo que este a escutasse, ele parecia estar tão inclinado a evitá-la, que provavelmente não diria nada a respeito.

Decisão feita, a garota saiu furtivamente de seu quarto, correndo a passos rápidos pelo corredor escuro em seus chinelos. Abraçou os braços com força. A mansão tinha um ar quase horripilante de madrugada, sem todo aquele costumeiro corre-corre. Sacudindo esses pensamentos repugnantes, fez seu caminho através da sala principal pela escada em espiral.

Ela parou na porta, lembrando-se de ser silenciosa, antes de entrar no último andar. Olhou atentamente em volta do corredor sombrio, só por garantia, e começou a andar nas pontas dos pés em direção ao banheiro de hóspedes. Dera somente dez passos, quando um som suave alcançou seus ouvidos. Botan congelou, não sabendo o que era aquilo. Era tão baixinho, tão indistinguível, que não estava muito certa se não era só sua própria imaginação.

Mas, à medida que adentrava no corredor, o som tornava-se um pouco mais alto, mais situado. Quando chegou aos dois quartos de hóspedes (um deles marcado com a fita da polícia), reconheceu o som pelo o que era. Era música. Agora, mais curiosa do que assustada, a garota continuou a andar pelo corredor, passando pelos banheiros, sabendo que o som não poderia vir dali.

Demorou mais no quarto de Hiei, pressionando o ouvido na madeira da porta, mas também não parecia estar vindo dali. As únicas portas restantes eram as três trancadas, as três salas proibidas. A música estava muito clara agora, apesar de estar sendo de certa forma abafada por uma porta fechada. Era uma linda, ardente melodia que a chocou bem na alma, os acordes inchando poderosamente e pintando o ar frio com som.

Botan testou o volume ficando estendida no meio do corredor. Descobriu que a música estava vindo da porta a diagonal do quarto de Hiei. A última porta do corredor... a que ficava a direita. Andou para a porta e tentou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Isso a desapontou, queria ouvir a música sem o irritante bloqueio da porta. O som era encantador e segurou sua fascinação por muito tempo depois. Ela não sabia por quantas horas ficara lá, sentada, com a cabeça inclinada contra a parede, simplesmente _ouvindo._

Houvera uma razão para ter ido ali? Nada que não podia esperar.

Depois que um bocejo tirou seu fôlego, percebeu como estava exausta, e relutantemente andou de volta para seu quarto. No caminho, perguntou-se quem estava lá dentro tocando o que parecia ser piano. Seria Hiei? Parecia improvável. Ou foi um CD... algo para fazer alguém relaxar e dormir? A garota duvidava muito disso. Não conseguiria adormecer ouvindo a música, simplesmente porque queria _ouvi-la. _Ela tinha que descobrir quem estava tocando piano na mansão.

* * *

"Por que tão pra baixo?" Shizuru perguntou com um cutucão em Botan, Keiko ao seu lado. As três meninas estavam sentadas confortavelmente no banco traseiro da limusine, bolsas em mãos. Estavam a caminho do maior centro comercial da cidade, pretendendo passar a resto da tarde lá. 

Dois dias haviam passado e Botan só vislumbrou Hiei uma ou duas vezes, e tinha sorte se tirasse um seco concordar de cabeça dele. Isso combinado com a música absolutamente cativante que ouvira noite passada e ela podia facilmente dizer que sua mente estava distraída. "Nada," suspirou. A garota sorriu levemente. "Quer dizer, nada que umas boas compras não possam curar." Vendo que Keiko e Shizuru queriam explicações mais elaboradas, disse, "Tipo... eu me meio sinto... sem-graça, sabe?"

"Sem-graça?" Keiko repetiu. "Botan, você não é sem-graça!"

"É, olha só a cor do seu cabelo," Shizuru riu com sarcasmo, dando uma pancadinha implicante na mecha que esta presa no habitual rabo-de-cavalo. Keiko a encarou. A outra levantou as mãos defensivamente. "Brincando – Eu estava brincando!"

Keiko revirou os olhos. A garota virou-se na direção da área do motorista, onde a divisória para privacidade foi abaixada. "Yusuke, Botan não é sem-graça, é?"

Yusuke olhou desconfiadamente para ela através do retrovisor. "Isso não é uma armadilha, é? Eu não quero você gritando comigo quando eu disser que ela é-"

"Poupe-me," Keiko interrompeu exacerbada seus olhos levantados para o céu.

Kuwabara, sentado no assento do passageiro, virou para dar um sorriso às três garotas. Ele fora convidado mais pelo o bem de Yusuke, para que o pobre chauffeur não tivesse que aturar todas as três garotas e o centro comercial sozinho. "Você só se sente assim, Botan, porque veste as mesmas roupas várias e várias vezes."

_E porque um certo solteiro rico não me dará um segundo olhar._

Botan deu um sorrisinho, um leve rubor surgindo em suas bochechas. "Você deve estar certo. Mas sério, gente, não é nada demais."

"Claro que é," Shizuru argumentou. Seus olhos brilharam travessamente. "Na verdade, isso nos dá a desculpa perfeita pra te arranjar um traje chamativo e te arrastar até um salão para uma transformação!"

"O quê? Não!"

Keiko e Shizuru trocaram olhares igualmente travessos. "Ah, _sim_."

Botan gemeu.

**

* * *

**A primeira parte do passeio havia sido agradável, ela tinha que admitir. Botan adquiriu cinco calças elegantes, ainda assim convencionais, e uma dúzia de diferentes camisas, todas de estilos distintos, porém permanecendo femininas e bonitinhas. Ela sentiu como se um grande peso tivesse sido retirado dos seus ombros. 

Eles foram para a _Clarissa's. _Uma loja luxuosa e chique, conhecida por ter diversas celebridades como clientes. Entraram, Botan imediatamente se sentindo mais incomodada, e Kuwabara levantou a etiqueta de um dos vestidos. "Éééé...você definitivamente vai nos reembolsar por esse aqui, Botan..."

"Você é tão mão-de-vaca," Shizuru disse, traçando os dedos apreciadamente sobre o tecido sedoso e cashmere. "É só um traje de qualquer forma."

"Não sei não," Botan sentiu a necessidade de argumentar.

"Tarde demais."

Keiko e Shizuru enfiaram-na em um dos vestiários antes de saírem para investigar a loja, empilhando o que escolhiam nos braços de Yusuke e Kuwabara.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito um traje," Kuwabara resmungou debaixo do monte de tecido em seus braços.

"Eu disse," Shizuru falou enquanto folheava por umas blusas brancas e femininas. "_Qual_ traje é o que a gente está tentando determinar aqui."

Ela escolheu um e mandou-o para o topo da pilha sempre crescente, Kuwabara resmungou algo indecifrável. Eles retornaram aos vestiários, Keiko e Yusuke encontrando-os lá com suas próprias escolhas. Ou as escolhas de Keiko, em outras palavras.

"Botan, você está pronta?" Keiko chamou.

A outra abriu a porta e olhou para fora. "Até que enfim, quantas . . . minha nossa!" Ela olhou boquiaberta para as duas grandes pilhas de roupa. "Quantos desses vocês esperam que eu experimente!"

Keiko sorriu de orelha a orelha e empurrou um vestido vermelho nos braços da amiga. "Todos eles!"

"Mas-"

"Vai, vai!"

A garota suspirou derrotada e fechou a porta. Yusuke levantou. "Já volto." Ninguém teve tempo de questionar suas ações antes que ele saísse do vestiário.

Segundos depois, ouviram o grito exasperado de Botan. "Argh! Eu _não _vou sair vestindo essa coisa."

"Botan," Keiko chiou cuidadosamente.

"Eu pareço um carro de bombeiros retardado!"

"Tá. Toma, vista este." Ela lançou ema peça cinza e cashmere pela porta.

Eles esperaram, ouvindo o movimento farfalhante do tecido e vendo a sombra de Botan pela fenda aberta porta. Segundos depois, Yusuke retornou, pipocas em mãos. Keiko e Shizuru reviraram os olhos, mas Kuwabara lançou-lhe um olhar gratificado. Yusuke sentou-se ao seu lado e meteu uma mão cheia de pipoca na boca. "Esse é meu homem, Urameshi, sempre pensando pra frente."

A porta do vestiário se abriu e Botan saiu vestindo um tailleur. Ela abriu os braços, levantando-os. "E então?"

"Sofisticado demais."

"As pessoas vão achar que você _é _da companhia, e não que a limpa."

"Yusuke!"

"Ai!"

Botan suspirou e voltou para o vestiário batendo o pé. Saiu com o próximo, um vestido azul para coquetéis.

"Nossa."

"Ele é um... bem..."

"Meus olhos, eles ardem...".

"_Yusuke!"_

"Eu odiei," Botan declarou sem rodeios, olhando enojada para as extravagantes mangas infladas. A garota arrancou um traje cor creme da pilha de Shizuru e voltou para a cabine para se trocar novamente.

Pelas próximas duas horas, a rotina continuou, as outrora duas grandes pilhas lentamente diminuindo. Seus quatro amigos chegaram ao ponto onde eles simplesmente mostravam sinais que variavam entre dez e zero, julgando suas opiniões sobre as roupas.

Finalmente, duas pilhas de roupas e sacos de pipocas depois, Botan emergiu parecendo muito esperançosa. "Eu realmente gostei desse..."

Keiko sufocou um gritinho. "Oh, Botan! É lindo!"

"Você está deslumbrante!" Shizuru concordou na sua maneira típica.

Pelo cara de Yusuke e Kuwabara, eles concordavam, mas o primeiro não disse nada por medo de ser esbofeteado. Entretanto, Kuwabara estava mais do que feliz em soltar um merecido assobio. "Uau."

Ela sorriu com alegria, corando bonito. "Vou me trocar para que a gente possa comprá-lo." Voltou para a cabine, fechando a porta com um _click_ atrás de si. A garota suspirou e olhou-se no espelho. Era um vestido peça-única, em um tom suave e tranqüilo de azul que combinava com seu cabelo. O elogio era sincero, o vestido era brilhante e se destacava dos demais. Tinha somente uma manga na esquerda, deixando seu ombro direito descoberto, mas era alto o suficiente para que não se sentisse indecente. O material se enrugava, e puxava da manga diagonalmente sobre seus seios, de uma maneira que os faziam parecer mais volumosos e desejáveis do que ela acreditava que fossem. Então, ele apertava no corpete e curvava na sua cintura e quadril, justo o suficiente para exibir suas curvas, mas solto o suficiente para ser confortável. Botan suspirou, correndo suas mãos sobre sua cintura, desejando que tivesse mais curvas do que possuía. O material então deslizava livremente, terminando um pouco abaixo do joelho. O lado direito, deliberadamente oposto à manga, era enrugado acima do seu joelho. O complexo design do modelo e das pregas fazia o vestido elegante e gracioso, sendo ao mesmo tempo casual e divertido.

Pagaram pelo vestido, exorbitantes 900 dólares, e se encaminharam a uma loja de sapatos, onde compraram um par de sapatos com atraentes saltos 'Eu-sou-mulher'. Botan achou que a amarra de couro que ia até a metade de sua canela era demais, porém Shizuru a persuadiu no final. Então foram a uma joalheria, onde acharam um jogo simples de safira com brincos e colar. Elas eram falsas, lógico. Botan não os deixaria pagar pelos autênticos caríssimos. Mesmo assim eram boas, a garota argumentou, e os outros precisaram concordar. Completava o visual perfeitamente, as pedras sendo sombreadas com algumas tonalidades mais escuras que seu cabelo e vestido.

Depois que terminaram, Keiko e Shizuru a fizeram colocar tudo, antes de, literalmente, arrastarem-na até um salão. Os dois garotos não puderam ajudar porque as duas conspiradoras meninas os obrigaram a ficar do lado de fora (vocês vão poder ver o resultado final quando terminamos).

"Vamos," Botan protestou contra seus fortes puxões, "Eu me sinto bem o bastante usando tudo isso. Uma transformação _não_ é necessária." Ela nunca tinha sido do tipo que se sentia completamente confortável sendo embonecada. Até onde se lembrava, nem ao menos usara maquiagem na mansão, e seu cabelo estava quase sempre em um rabo-de-cavalo.

"Só dessa vez," Keiko pediu com fazendo biquinho.

"Você vai amar," Shizuru insistiu com um brilho no olhar.

No fim, Botan não pôde desapontá-las. Um homem de aparência magricela com um goatee pontudo aproximou-se, e Keiko explicou o que queriam. Também mencionou, sob o olhar intencional de Botan, que esta não queria mudar nada, só queria se maquiada.

"Uau," o homem expirou. Ele abraçou a mão em puro prazer, obviamente agradado por trabalhar em tal projeto como o que estava a sua frente. "Este vestido está impressionante em você. Você já é tão fabulosa – será um prazer te transformar em uma detectável peça de beleza feminina que nenhum homem será capaz de resistir."

A garota sorriu fracamente; precisava admitir que suas palavras causaram um efeito de excitação nela. Nenhum homem? Nem mesmo um milionário rabugento e anti-social? Ela quis se bater. Não queria fazer isso só na esperança de impressionar Hiei. _Ficaria_ com uma aparecia boa, e, portanto, se sentiria bem. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, nem teria nunca.

_Só continue dizendo isso para si mesma._

Keiko e Shizuru sentaram-se com revistas sobre cabelos, cada uma sorrindo largo com uma animação descontraída. O homem pôs um pente atrás da orelha. "Certo, eu sou Raphael, e nós vamos começar..." Ele a contemplou brevemente.

"Com suas mãos." Raphael agarrou uma das mãos de Botan e então a segurou próxima do rosto. "Elas são tão ásperas, e suas unhas!"

Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença e a garota corou levemente. Eram mãos de limpeza. Produtos de limpeza e muita esfregação deixaram-nas assim. Raphael passou nelas um creme espesso, que cheirava a hortelã-pimenta. "Vamos deixar assim. Nós vamos lavá-las com esfoliações antes de você sair."

Ele então prosseguiu seu trabalho com suas unhas. Botan insistiu que não queria cor alguma nelas, para o desapontamento de Raphael (ele estava soltando faíscas e tudo mais), entretanto, ele poliu e deu um brilho nelas a um ponto que a garota mal as reconheceu. Quando o homem acabou, Botan levantou a mão, dando um gritinho abafado. Fora o creme oleoso que as cobria, suas unhas pareciam algo que sua dona nunca as tinha visto parecer. Elas pareciam delicadas. Até mesmo bonitas.

"Agora, cabelo," Raphael disse bruscamente, obviamente não indo admirar seu trabalho manual como ela estava fazendo. "Gizelle!" Ele bateu as mãos, e uma mulher de aspecto robusto com um cabelo loiro-alvejado e batom vermelho vibrante, veio apressada. "Você trabalha com o cabelo, eu vou começar com a maquilagem."

Botan ficou feliz por ele estar fazendo sua maquilagem. Ela particularmente não gostaria que alguém que se pintava como Gizelle fizesse a sua própria. A próxima coisa que sabia, uma escova estava puxando com força o seu cabelo, com outra escova mais leve percorrendo seu rosto. Mais de uma vez, Raphael disse-lhe bruscamente para ficar quieta, mas era difícil com uma pessoa puxando sua cabeça com força e outra cutucando seu olho com rímel. A garota desejou que pudesse ver Keiko e Shizuru, para saber se elas pareciam estar aprovando... ou se aterrorizando.

Ao sentiu o rosto muito diferente, até que ele aplicou o brilho labial e Botan percebeu que mal podia falar sem sentir seu gosto na boca. Porém se cabelo parecia todo estranho. Gizelle ficava adicionando tantos mouses e sprays para cabelo, que achou preocupante ele não estar endireitando.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ambos cessaram suas ações e Raphael suspirou orgulhoso, enxugando uma lágrima perdida. Ele fungou. "Você está... _perfeita!"_

O homem a girou para que ficasse cara a cara com as amigas. Os olhos de Keiko arregalaram. O queixo de Shizuru caiu.

Botan franziu a testa. "Ah não... está ruim, não está?"

"Vo-Você está linda," Keiko finalmente sussurrou.

Não tão dramática como a primeira, Shizuru caiu em aplausos. "Ha ah! Missão cumprida! É esquisito te ver de cabelo solto e maquiada, mas você está ótima." Ela apontou para o espelho ao lado de Botan. "Dê uma olhada."

Ela parou, um pouquinho nervosa. Queria ficar bonita, mas não queria ficar tão cheia de base e spray de cabelo que você mal a reconheceria. Devagar, virou em sua cadeira. O reflexo que a encontrou, ficou aliviada ao descobrir, era o seu próprio... e a deixou positivamente tonta. A garota deu um grito sufocado.

"O meu-Essa sou eu!" Botan saltou da cadeira e quase pressionou o nariz no espelho de tão próxima que estava. Riu nervosamente, colocando uma mão na superfície refletora.

Raphael havia feito um trabalho assombroso, exatamente o que tinham pedido. Sua face estava igualzinha, só que... _melhor. _Tudo parecia realçado. As qualidades que gostava em si, a saber seus olhos e queixo estreito, pareceram se destacar. Sua pele nunca tinha sido ruim, mas agora sua aparência era quase impecável. Nada, para seu alívio, estava espalhafatoso ou exagerado.

Seu cabelo era a única coisa diferente, mas isso era só porque estava acostumada a tê-lo preso. Ele caia livremente, passando pelos seus ombros; sua franja habitualmente rebelde, domesticada. Todo aquele negócio em que estivera tão preocupada sobre seu cabelo, aparentemente fez com que ele brilhasse muito mais do que o normal. E com o vestido...

Se ela achou que complementara seu cabelo antes, não era nada comparado com o que eles eram juntos agora. Botan guinchou. "Eu amei!"

Raphael sorriu com alegria, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio Nobel. "Estou tão feliz em ouvir isso, mademoiselle."

Keiko deu risadinhas e segurou seu braço. "Anda, vamos mostrar aos garotos!"

A outra concordou ansiosamente e elas passaram a andar em direção à porta, no entanto Raphael as parou com um ansioso, "Esperem!". As três viraram-se curiosamente. "O creme em sua mão," explicou. "Você precisa tirá-lo."

Ele a conduziu para uma pia, onde lavou a substancia de sua mão com água morna e uma pequena mistura esfoliante de açúcar e, para o prazer de Botan, baunilha. Secou suas mãos dando palmadinhas nela com uma toalha, e ela examinou-as quando Raphael terminou.

A garota prendeu a respiração. "Keiko, Shizuru! Venham aqui, sintam minhas mãos!"

Perplexas, as amigas aproximaram-se, correndo os dedos sobre suas mãos. Keiko deu um gritinho abafado. "Estão como seda!"

Todas as três sabiam que ter mãos macias sendo uma empregada era uma coisa rara. Depois de falarem entusiasmadas sobre isso por mais alguns segundos, finalmente deixaram a loja, mas não antes de Shizuru comprar um frasco do creme e da mistura esfoliante. Prometeu dividi-lo com Keiko e Botan.

Uma vez no largo corredor do shopping, encontraram Yusuke e Kuwabara sentados preguiçosamente em um dos bancos públicos. O ruivo bocejou. "Até que enfim, o que vocês ... vocês ... ficaram..." Ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio, olhos se arregalando quando viu as três, porém seu olhar estava cravado principalmente em Botan.

Esta sentiu uma audácia surpreendê-la, e fez uma pose estilo modelo. "Que tal?"

Os assobios e elogios não vieram só dos dois amigos. Muitos homens que passavam também sentiram a necessidade de expressar sua apreciação. Ela corou e Kuwabara os encarou. "Olhe para ela outra vez e eu irei quebrar seu traseiro."

Normalmente, tal comentário faria com que sua irmã mais velha ralhasse com ele, mas esta também encarava os homens induzidos-pelos-hormônios. Todos os que estiveram olhando encolheram os ombros e seguiram seu caminho, assumindo que o cara era o namorado dela, ou algum outro relacionamento certificado no papel.

Yusuke e Kuwabara levantaram, com as compras anteriores de Botan em mãos, e andaram até as garotas. "Senhoritas," o primeiro aprovou com um largo sorriso. "Belo trabalho. _Uau!"_

Botan sorriu de sua provocação. "Eu realmente estou feliz por ter seguido em frente com esse plano maluco."

Shizuru bocejou. "Alguém mais está com fome?"

"Para a comida de Kuwabara, eu estou," Botan disse.

O cozinheiro sorriu. "Neste caso, não precisamos ficar com a barriga roncando por mais tempo. Vamos voltar."

**

* * *

**Enquanto retornavam à enorme mansão, Botan suspirou. Era bom estar de volta, mesmo que só tivessem passado a tarde fora. Todo o local era ostentoso, caro, e no geral bastante intimidador, mas você acabava se apegando. _Igualzinho a Hiei._

Eles prosseguiram passando pelas escadas, indo para a cozinha no lugar. Estavam quase alcançando o corredor quando ouviram uma voz familiar.

Kurama parecia irritado. "Eu não sei por que você está mais irritado do que o normal, mas se você não parar de ficar se remoendo pelos cantos, eu vou-"

O ruivo parou de falar quando saiu do corredor que estavam a dez metros de entrar. Ele sorriu assim que os viu. "Hei. Como foram as compras?"

"Excelentes," Shizuru falou com impaciência. "Nós arrumamos a Botan inteira, de uma só vez."Seu tom era acusador, mas o cintilar de seus olhos fez com que Botan soubesse que ela estava implicando. "Dê uma olhada."

Kurama virou olhos cheios de expectativas em sua direção, os outros quatro dando um passo para o lado para que ele visse melhor. A garota sorriu, e, não sendo capaz de resistir ao impulso, girou graciosamente para posar. Só quando já começara a virar, ela viu a imagem de Hiei emergir do corredor. Botan terminou seu movimento para encará-los mais uma vez e seus olhos imediatamente se fecharam com os dele. Os olhos escarlates de Hiei escureceram com uma mistura de raiva, ódio, auto-repugnância e algo desconhecido que hesitou em chamar o que achou que talvez fosse desejo. Estava consciente de que Kurama dizia-lhe alguma coisa, porém ela não parecia ser capaz de quebrar seu olhar com Hiei.

Aparentemente, este também não o escutara, porque o ruivo agarrou seu ombro brutamente, sacudindo ambos do transe. "Eu disse, você não acha?"

A leve confusão que passou por seus olhos foi o suficiente para confirmar a suspeita de Botan de que os dois haviam deixado seus arredores temporariamente. Mas claro, perguntar um simples 'O que você disse?' Era vergonhoso demais para Hiei, então, ele manejou um sorriso de canto tenso e disse. "Lógico."

Depois, tirou o ombro da mão de Kurama, e passou por eles, dirigindo-se à escada, "Agora, se vocês me derem licença..." Sua voz era brusca, e ele meteu as mãos no bolso de seu sobretudo, subindo dois degraus a cada passo. Ele desapareceu no corredor antes que Botan pudesse piscar.

Seu coração caiu no chão. Não percebera o quanto queria impressioná-lo até que o observou sair o mais rápido possível. Não tinha funcionado. Talvez Hiei simplesmente a odiasse, pura e claramente? _**

* * *

**J.J – Que pena... Hiei... Nunca consegue demonstrar muito bem seus sentimentos. -.-; _

(Próximo capítulo: Demônios?)


End file.
